The Adventures Of Being Seto kaiba's Fiancee
by I.c.E.d.C.u.P.c.A.k.E
Summary: serenity and seto have been dating for four and a half years. seto asks her to marry him and she says yes. but serenity will soon learn that being seto kaibas fiance isn't as safe as it seems.
1. The good News And The Bad News

"Serenity it's been four and a half years since we started dating. And I don't think you know how happy I am that you got the guts to ask me out."

They both laughed a little knowing they wouldn't disturb anybody. Seto had taken her out to a fancy restaurant-like usual-and took a private booth-like usual.

Serenity remembered that day very well. It had taken her weeks to gather her courage and ask him. But it went exactly how she wanted it too.

Domino High.

January 10th, 2000

4:00

_Serenity sat under a tree at Domino High. She was waiting for her brother and friends to leave the school and was doing some homework while waiting._

_After a moment she got the feeling that some one was watching her. She turned around to find that Seto Kaiba was walking towards her. She started blushing madly because he was her crush major. He sat next to her and asked if it was alright to sit there. She nodded in response._

'_Well now as good as any time right Ren." Serenity thought. She sighed and turned to Seto._

"_Ummmm...... Mr.Kaiba may I ask you something?"_

"_Sure Wheeler."_

_She sighed again knowing how most likely this was going to turn out. Her being humiliated and Kaiba laughing. But she took the chance any way._

"_I was wondering if you had time sometime you and I could go some where."_

"_You're asking me on a date?"_

"_Ummmm....yeah."_

_He looked at her and smiled. Not his smirk but a real smile. "Sure."_

_They started talking about the details when Joey walked up. "Could have been better timing." Serenity said to Seto._

"_Kaiba! Get away from my sista!"_

Serenity started laughing again and Seto looked at her confused.

"What's so funny Ren?"

"Huh? Oh I was just thinking about the first date you and I had."

He started laughing too. "Ya know I was seriously thinking about calling the cops on the Mu-your brother, Taylor and Devlin."

Serenity smiled at him gratefully at not calling her brother a name. About two months ago she asked him to stop. He does try but habits are hard to break.

"Well at least they got over it."

"Ya but it took them how long? A year."

"Your right."

"I'm always right."

She laughed quietly and began to eat again.

"Serenity I love you."

She looked up at him. And said "I love you too Seto."

She sounded a bit confused at his sudden outburst of affection.

Before she knew he had gotten up and started to walk over to her. She looked at him as he knelt beside her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. It took Serenity awhile to put together all that was happening before her but she put it all together and came up with the only conclusion.

Seto sighed and looked up her. "Serenity I love you more than anything in this world. I would easily die for you so you could be happy. Before I knew you I was coldhearted and a jerk. Some people would say I still am, but I think I have changed and that because of you. What I wish is that you would accept my hand in marriage and be my wife."

By this time Serenity was speechless to say anything so all she did was nod. She got up and hugged him.

Seto unwrapped himself from his now fiancé and pulled out the ring to put it on her hand. It was a ring any girl would be jealous of. But Serenity had come used to beautiful and expensive gifts from Seto. That's just one of the perks of dating a millionaire.

"Oh Seto I love you."

She hugged him and suddenly leaped apart when some one burst into the room.

"Well Mr.Kaiba I finally found you."

The man turned his head towards Serenity and asked. "Ohh well she's pretty. What's her name?"

Seto noticed the gun in his hand and heard some commotion from the room outside. 'Oh great another man obsessed with getting rich or even with me. "Who she is, is none of your business."

Serenity then wrapped her arms around his left and moved closed to him. He looked down at her and used his right arm to hold her shoulder to comfort her.

"Well I do know that she is your new Fiancée, and it's evident that you have been dating this girl named Serenity so I think that must be you. Why you are beautiful aren't you?" He pointed to their seats and said "Sit!" Seto directed Serenity to her seat and lowered her down. He bent down to kiss her on her forehead and whispered "everything will be fine." He then walked over to his side of the table and sat.

"Well three is just such a lonely number why don't I welcome some more people in here."

He walked over to the door and called for two more guys to come in here. Immediately two men walked in and then he closed the door.

"Well you might wonder who I am and what I want. So I'll tell you. My name is Joshua. That's Eric and the other is Michael. What we want is our jobs back."

"What are you talking about? I haven't fired anyone for months."

"Well we don't work for you really. We used to work for Graphic Industries. And well, until you came and showed them that we 'weren't needed' and convinced our boss to fire us."

"Yeah? So what? What can I do? Like you said I'm not your boss. So coming to me will do nothing. Honestly you're more idiotic than the Mu----a monkey."

He looked over to Serenity and she smiled at him.

"You see. You have a weak spot. And we know what that is." Seto eyes widened as he watched what happened. Joshua indicated for Michael to take Serenity. He saw Serenity start to shake. Michael took her arm and started to drag her away from the table. Seto stood up and death glared Joshua.

Michael put his gun to Serenity head and then he talked. "So what's it gonna be Kaiba? Will you give us our jobs back?"

"Look I told you that I can't do that. I have no control over the dealings of Graphic industries."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that. I'm afraid then your beautiful new fiancé will be joining us for the next three days. You have that long to make us happy. If not, well, you'll be a bachelor again."

He heard Serenity whimper and stare at him pleadingly. 'I'm so sorry' he mouthed to her.

"Bye Mister Kaiba."

Joshua and Eric walked out of the door and Michael slowly followed smirking at Seto as he went. He lifted the gun and brought down hard on Serenity's head. Seto closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw the retreating form of Michael and His fiancé.

"I will get you back Serenity. But those men will never work again."

He pulled out his cell phone and called Mokuba.

"Big brother!!! How did it go? Did she say yes or no? Tell me."

Seto sighed. "Mokuba I've got some good news and some bad news."

Hey i hope you liked it. Please tell me if i should write more. And no flames please thanks


	2. Getting Help From The Gang

Ok. Here's my second chapter. I hope you like it.

"What is it Seto what happened?"

"Ummmmm....... Well the good news is she said yes."

"Oh really Seto? That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah but remember there's bad news too."

Seto paused for a moment to make sure he wouldn't cry or anything like that.

"Ummm...... Well Mokuba. Right after she said yes, some men came into where we where eating and demanded something that I can't do and if I don't do they'll kill her."

He put his hand over the phone and yelled at the driver. "WOULD YOU HURRY UP ALREADY?! YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF HURRY I'M IN!!!!!!!!!!"

When he put his ear back to the phone Mokuba was ranting. "Seto!!! Are you serious? What did they ask you to do? Do you think Serenity will be ok? Ohhhh now I'm so worried. They asked for money didn't they? But if the did, why would you not be able to do it?" He then started to breath really fast.

"Mokuba calm down. And if you don't stop that you'll hyperventilate."

Mokuba stopped breathing heavily and tried to calm down. "But what are you going to do Seto?"

"I don't know Mokuba. But I'm heading home right now. I'll be there in a few minutes."

He hung up the phone and continued to yell at the driver. 'Oh man what am I going to do? What if lose her? What those men ask me to do is impossible. I have no control over Graphic industries. Their almost as big as my own company. Almost. They're probably just some psychopaths that escaped from the nut house. And now they have Serenity. My Serenity. My Fiancé.'

"Mr. Kaiba. We've reached your house sir."

"Finally! What took you so long?"

"Sorry Sir."

Seto got out of his limo and bound for the door. When he got in Mokuba was waiting for him. But he immediately went up to his office to contact Graphic Industries. He didn't care if he didn't have control over them. He could at least try.

"Hello Graphic Industries. Please state your business."

"This is Seto Kaiba. I must speak Randolph Bensen. Now!"

"Y-yes Mr. Kaiba. I'll connect you."

He waited for three minutes in which he spent yelling at nothing because it was taking so long.

"Yes Mister Kaiba? I'm sorry it took so long. I was confused as to why you were calling. I don't believe we have any contracts, unless you want to-"

"Save it Randolph. I have to discuss something important with you. As you must know I have been dating a young lady for some time now. Well she is now my fiancée now and something has happened to her."

"Well mister Kaiba I'm sorry to hear that. But what can I do to help?"

"Well you see, the men who took her said that they used to work for you until I showed you how useless they were. They said they're names were Michael, Joshua and Eric. They want their jobs back. And if they don't get that then they'll kill her."

"Well mister Kaiba that is a predicament. I don't really have anything for them to do. I remember them and well, they weren't really useful like you said. I'm willing to do what ever I can to help. But I can't do that Mister Kaiba. I'm sorry."

"AAARRRGGGGGGG!!!!!! SHE MIGHT DIE!!!!!!!! THERE'S GOTTA BE SOMETHING THEY CAN DO!!!!!!! PLEASE I'M DESPERATE HERE!!!!!!!!!!"

"Mister I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do. Maybe if we lie or-"

"Wait! I have an idea! Write up a document that says they have their jobs back and all that junk! But don't sign it. These three rush and just hurry to make things happen."

"Yes Mister Kaiba, I'll be glad to help. Is there anything else?"

"No that's all. Just hurry. We have three days."

He hung up the phone. And went to go talk to Mokuba. 'He has a right to know. I'll just leave out what they might do to her. He's old enough to hear these things.'

"Mokuba!! I need to talk to you!"

He heard Mokuba running down the stairs and saw him turn the corner and almost ran into him because he didn't think he was there. "Oh! Sorry Seto."

"That's alright Mokuba. I need you to help."

"Yeah Seto. What do you want me to do?"

"Get my deck and duel disk. I might need those."

"Seto. What are you going to do?"

"The necklace I gave Serenity awhile back has a tracking device in it that allows me to track her down to find where she is. I'll be in my office doing that. Please hurry Mokuba."

"Seto its past midnight. Can't you wait till tomorrow? How much time did they say you had? Did they say a time limit at all? Seto I'm so confused."

"Mokuba it will be alright. You're right I should rest before I do this. But first I want to know where she is."

He headed up into his office again. He headed over to his computer and typed in a code to access one of serenity files on his computer. He typed another code to bring up the necklace he manipulated and made it into a 'safety device' to keep track of where his girlfriend was. Of course he never thought he would need it, he just put it there for caution; but now it proves useful.

"Now where are you?"

"Locating Serenity Wheeler." The computer stated.

"Soon to be Serenity Kaiba Computer." He knew his computer couldn't hear him-it wasn't that high-tech-, he just said to hear it. As if it proves that it's real because he still didn't believe that she loved him in the first place.

"Location found. She is currently positioned at Longitude 36 and Latitude 140. She's in a forest called Dead Mans Grove (A/N: Yes I know that's kinda lame but its really early right now so deal)."

Seto sighed and thought 'great a forest with that name can not be god. But Mokuba was right; I need to rest before I do this. There maybe be more than just three of them and chances are they are duelist so.....'

He got up and headed towards Mokuba's room. He was checking to see if he was asleep yet. He quietly opened the door and stuck his body in. He moved his head towards the bed and saw a lump slowly rising and falling. So he left and went to his room. He changed into some pajamas and crawled unto the covers. He sighed as he thought what he was going to do tomorrow. 'And If I fail to bring her back. I will never forgive myself. Maybe I could get help from......oh man I don't want to say this......Yugi and his gang. Ohh man I don't want to do this.'

He got up again because he wanted to leave right away in the morning. He went over to his phone and dialed Yugi's number. (A/N: How he knows the number I don't know. I'm just making this up as I go.)

He heard it ring and then go to an answering machine. He heard some stuff about not being available so leave a message. He started yelling to wake Yugi or his Grand father. "YUGI WAKE UP RIGHT NOW THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!!! YOU'VE GOT TO PICK UP THE PHONE!!!!! I- I-I NEED YOUR HELP!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!! Wa-"

"Kaiba? What do you need?" He heard Yugi yawn on the other side of the phone.

"Look Serenity's been kidnapped and I need your help to get her back."

"WHAT!!!????? Are you sure? How do you know?"

"Yeah yeah I'm sure I was right there when it happened. Her and I were n a date and- well I'd rather not go into details right now. But I need you and your gang of cronies to meet me in front of Kaiba Corp. at 7:00 in the morning. And for those who have them bring their duel things. I have a hunch that these men might want to duel."

"Ummmm.... Sure of course I will Kaiba. Do you want me to call the others?"

"Just the psychos who wanted to take over the world. I'll get the others."

He hung up again and started to call Joey.

"S'up?"

"Cut the crap Wheeler. This is hard enough without you acting like a gangster."

"What do you want Kaiba?"

"Your sister's in trouble. And I-I-I need your heeeeeeeeee- Ineedyourhelp."

"Did I hear that you need me to help you?"

"Yeah Wheeler. Look meet me and the others in front of Kaiba Corp at seven and bring your dueling things."

He hung up without saying anything else, then made the other two calls to Tristan and duke who still had major crushes on Serenity even though they had been dating for so long. He laughed as he thought of how they would react when they found out that he and Serenity are engaged. The two had been against them since day one but Serenity never gave into them. She even yelled at them when she heard they had started a betting station for other people to bet on how long the two would last. Everyone who bet lost their money because no one thought that they would last this long in a relationship.

He went back to his bed and laid down again. He remembered he forgot that he didn't any one what happened to Serenity. He hinted it to Yugi but never said it straight out. He felt himself drifting off to sleep but before he did, he vowed he would get Serenity back.

There's my next chapter I hope you liked it.

Review now you mortals.


	3. The Limo Ride And Talking To Yami

When Kaiba woke up it was 5:00. He got out his bed and changed his clothes from yesterday. He walked to mokuba's room and woke him up.

"Mokuba I know it's early for you but, where did you put my things?"

"Seto? I put them on my night stand."

"Thanks Mokuba. Go back to bed."

He walked over to his little brothers night stand and picked up his cards and duel disk. He looked over to Mokuba and saw that he was looking back at him.

"Seto?"

"Yes Mokuba?"

"Ummm what if these guys hurt Seren. You know like......"

"They won't I promise. And if they do. It only means more pain for them."

He walked over to him and hugged him. "Every thing will be alright. I promise."

He started to walk away but Mokuba asked him something. "Hey Seto? When you get her back? How long do you think it will be until I'm an uncle?"

"MOKIE!!!" He ran over to him and tickled him. Since he and Serenity hit they're two year marked he had all of a sudden started to call Mokuba Mokie every once in a while again. Mokuba loved it of course. The two were trying to tickle each other for about a half an hour.

They stopped once Seto said he had to go get serenity. He left his room and went down to the kitchen to go get a quick breakfast. Several of the maids had asked if it was true that 'Miss Serenity had been kidnapped'. He would only nod in response to these questioned. Others were trying to console him. But what he was thinking was how the maids knew that Serenity had been kidnapped.

By the time he finished eating his breakfast it was 6:15. He rushed to his limo with his laptop, duel disk and cards. He told the driver to take him to KC and fast. He knew the others wouldn't be there by now but he wanted to get there early. Why he didn't know. He just did. His driver-who knew the real reason he was there-wished him luck then drove away.

6:50

Kaiba watched he saw what he supposed to be Joey with Yugi, Tristan and Duke.

"Finally you're here. I thought you weren't going to show. Did you bring your things?"

"Yeah we brought them Kaiba. And if this is just some big lie to get me to duel you, I won't."

"Of course it's not Yugi! I would not lie. Especially about Serenity."

Tristan and Duke-who didn't know they were engaged-snorted. They thought they STILL might have a chance of getting her back. Kaiba heard them then said. "Are you two STILL obsessed with her? Wow! Well that's what you call loyalty. I hate to break it to you, but she and I are engaged as of yesterday evening. So I don't think you have much of a chance."

The two of them stood speechless at what they heard. They had been trying to get her to like them for so long and she goes after Kaiba? They were at a loss. Joey broke the silence

"YOU'RE WHAT WITH MY SISTA?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? How come she didn't tell me dis?"

"Maybe because she was taken right after. Honestly mu-Wheeler can't you get that through your thick skull. Your. Sister. Has. Been. Kidnapped."

"Ummm Kiaba? The others are here. " Yugi put in not knowing what else to say. And closely after wards changed into Yami.

Marik and Bakura walked up. Both of them have given up trying to take over the world and getting the Millennium items and god cards while yami and yugi were still there.

"Good now we can leave." He started to walk away and motioned for the others to follow.

"WAIT! WAIT!! Don't forget about me!" And to no ones liking Tea came out of no where. (A/N: And since I didn't tell you before I will now. THIS IS A TEA BASHING!)

"Oh great! Who told her to come?"

"I defiantly didn't" Answered Joey.

Yugi forced a smile on his face and said. "So Tea? How'd you know we were here?"

"Well didn't you know I tapped your phone Yugi. It's so horrible that Serenity got kidnapped. You know I'm glad we're all here to-"

"SHUT UP TEA!!" Kiaba couldn't stand one of her friendship speech now-or ever for that matter. "Since you're here there's nothing we can do about it. So come on."

She screamed in rejoice and ran to stand by Yami. He grimaced but quickly hid it. Every one-including Kaiba-looked at him with pity.

"Before we go. Mr. Bensen of Graphic Industries has some paper work that I need."

"What? You're putting business before Serenity?" Joey screamed at him. He was furious that he was going to be related to him.

"No you idiot. The paper work is for Serenity to escape. They wanted their jobs from graphic industries back and they're not needed there. So Randolph was kind enough to make a false reinstatement paper for them to believe they're jobs are back but they're really not."

"Oh." Was all Joey said in reply.

Kaiba led them to a limo near the back of KC. "Get in." He instructed. And they did as they were told. Yami walked by with a look of pure disgust as Tea was still holding on to him. Once every one filed into the car Kaiba got in the drivers seat and rolled down the window that separated the compartments. "Everyone hang onto something." Tea unfortunately for Yami hung onto him. While every one else found various things for support. They held loosely, much to their dislike because as soon as the limo started Kaiba floored it. He heard them all scream as they fell onto the floor of the limo.

It took five minutes to get to Graphic Industries, and as Tristan liked to point out it would usually take 15 minutes and it was very reckless driving. Especially because there were people were out on the street.

Kaiba jumped out of the car and walked up to the doors. He walked in and went straight to the CEO's office. No one questioned him because they all knew who he was. He went up to the doors and flew them open. "Hello Randolph." Was what he said.

Randolph looked up from the document he was working on and greeted Kaiba in return.

"I'm guessing you're here for the papers. I'll have them in one minute."

He paged his secretary and told her to bring the papers.

"I'm in a hurry Randolph. I have a limo full of people that are waiting for me to come back so we can save her."

"I'm just wondering. I don't mean to disrespect you or anything Mr. Kaiba, but did you by chance think about calling the police instead of trying to find her yourself."

"The police are stupid. They try to calm you down and act like everything is ok. When the truth is. They have no idea where to even start on whatever case they have and are eating doughnuts. Besides I already know where she is. I implanted a tracking device in one of the gifts that I gave to her a while back and it told me exactly where she is."

"Well that's good. And like I said I didn't mean any disrespect."

They were both silent for a moment until Randolph said "Ah. Here are your papers. And Mister Kaiba I was thinking that maybe I should sign it. But not correctly. So if they do check then it would appear that they really do have their jobs back."

"Yeah fine whatever just hurry."

Randolph quickly signed the paper but didn't but the en at the end of his last name on the paper.

He handed the paper to Kaiba and wished him luck and said he was glad he could help. Kaiba walked out of the office then started to run to his limo. When he got in every one was yelling at Tea for something or other. But he couldn't stand the yelling so he rolled up the separator and it muffled them a little bit.

"Could they possibly be any louder?" He said out loud. Then the window rolled down and he saw Yugi crawl through. After that he rolled the window back up and turned into Yami.

"You know Kaiba. Sometimes its useful being small. It wasn't really-um how you say-comfortable back there so I came up here would."

"What-ever Yugi." He turned his head back to the road after recovering from the shock that some one actually climbed through the window.

"Umm Kaiba may I talk to you about something."

"Well I haven't stopped you so far have I?"

"Ummmm how did you change so much? I mean, you used to be so colder."

"Hn. Thanks for the compliment Yugi. But if you must know. It was Serenity that changed me. Being with her made me want to be more deserving. I never believed I should be dating her yet she always treated me kindly even before her and I became friends. I guess I just wanted to feel like I had the right to date or marry some one as sweet as her."

"I didn't realize you loved her so muc-"

They heard Tea scream Where's Yugi from the back. They looked at each other and Kiaba jerked the wheel so it was harder to crawl up where they were.

They then heard Tea scream and they smiled at each other. "You know Kaiba? Joey isn't really thrilled at you being engaged with Seren."

"I didn't think the Mu-that Wheeler would be happy about it. But if he is or not doesn't mean that it won't happen. Besides I figured he'd be to distracted with Mai to even notice."

"Well him and Mai have gotten along good. Wait. Did you just call him by his last name? What's going on?"

"Two months ago Seren asked me to stop calling him names. Its been quiet difficult but I'm trying."

Yami laughed. They heard Tea yell for Yugi again. Then they heard the window start to roll down. Yami changed to Yugi and stowed underneath the seat.

"Kaiba? Is Yami up here?"

"Nope Yami is not up here now get back there." He pushed back and into Joey. He heard several screams as he turned sharply and closed he window again. Yugi crawled out from underneath the seat and said thanks.

"Well I didn't lie did I. You weren't that guy that every says is the other you so technically 'Yami' wasn't up here."

"Yeah your right. Gosh it's a blessing to be small. It gives me more choices on where to hide from tea."

He turned into Yami again and asked. "Can I ask you another question?"

"You haven't stopped yet."

"You do know Cassandra Conley don't you?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well do you think I would have a chance of going out with her."

Kaiba laughed and said. "Yugi I'm not the one you want to go on advice about women. I hardly understand Serenity. Maybe you should go to Devlin or Some one else."

"Well You're the only one I know who's actually has a girlfriend and is not acting like a 17 year old."

"Let me guess your talking about Wheeler."

"Of course. Who else would I be talking about."

"I don't know. But where arriving."

"She's in a forest?"

"Yep." Kaiba pushed the intercom button and announced that they were close to where Serenity is.

'Well its time. I'm coming for Serenity.' He thought and continued driving till he saw......

Well what do you think he saw. This chapters done and please please review. I'll try to update fast.


	4. The Rescue And The Man Behind It All And...

Seto continued driving until he reached a warehouse. And in front of that warehouse he saw ten men. Each of them holding a duel disk and two of them being some of the original people who took Serenity.

"Ummmmm? Kaiba? I thought you said they were only three."

"Well obviously they got reinforcements. Now let's see? How many of us here duel? Let's see. You, me, the two psychos the mutt. Well that's five. Five on ten. We can do it. Plus you have the god cards so I'm not too scared."

"You know kaiba. Maybe we should try to refrain from dueling. As far as we know they could kill Serenity at any time. Maybe those who don't duel should go look for her and those who do distract these men while dueling."

"Yeah yeah fine what-ev-wait. No way am I letting shark-head and dice boy back there get with in 10 feet of MY Serenity. And T-T-T-Tea too. She's like a maniac. She'll just go around after all this is over saying that because of friendship we got her back no way is that going to work."

"Fine Kaiba. But those men are looking impatient. Maybe we should get out."

Without saying anything Seto opened his door and walked out of the limo. Yami did the same, and walked to the door behind him to let every one know they where there. Unfortunately for him, Tea was sitting by the door waiting for Yami to do just that and when he did, she jumped on him and hugged him.

Everyone walked out and towards the ten men. Seto was already there so they stood next to him.

"Well, it seems like you've decided to come. Don't worry, that sweet angel of yours is just fine. But there's just one thing we need to do before you can have her back."

"And that is?" Said Tristan, earning him a glare from everyone else.

"Oh the only person who needs to know does young man so we won't be telling you." He turned his attention over to Seto. "Mr.Kaiba. I believe you have what we want." He stuck out his hand and waited for Seto to hand over the reinstatement document.

Seto walked up to him and stuck his had in his pocket, he was at first going to give him the document but he decided to do something else instead. He reached where that man was standing and began to pull something out of his pocket. The man looked at him greedily (A/N: by the way I'm sorry for just calling him the man over and over so lets give him a name shall we. He shall know be known as Jeff.).

Seto then to fast to see punched Jeff in the face and then kneed him in the area where the sun don't shine. He then grabbed his shoulder and kneed him in the stomach. Seto punched him one more time in the face and then Jeff fell to the ground. After that all the others (Including Yugi's gang.) started fighting. Everyone except pathetic little Tea joined in the fight. Seto was taking on three at a time and clearly had the advantage. Joey had one and Tristan had one. Duke had one along with Yugi. Marik and bakura were using the Rod to make the last two dance around doing ballet, laughing their heads off while doing it.

Ten minutes later, the gang had won with Seto and Joey having to do most of the work. After wards they realized that Tristan had a busted lip and Duke-well Duke isn't going out on a date anytime soon. Tea was still screaming her head of at the fact of a fight and that if they just talked things out, they should be able to get Serenity back without resorting to violence.

The gang then continued walking up into the ware house (With Tea still screaming.) and with Seto's ever growing annoyance, he asked Marik to control Tea to walk back into the limo and stay there until they come back. Marik complied with a very large smile. And the gang watched happily as Tea walked back into the limo and out of their problems.

"Ok. So Kaiba, let me get this straight. You asked her to marry you. She said yes. Which is unbelievable. I mean who would want to be stuck with you for the rest of their lives. Then these guys came and took her. Right?"

"Yes you idiot. So don't even try anything on her Tristan, remember we're engaged. Which means if you don't know, that we will be getting married. And then she will no longer be available to you or dice boy."

"Guys lets just concentrate on getting her back. Kaiba how many more men is there possible to be?" Yami said trying to keep Tristan's and Duke's angry level towards Kaiba to a minimum.

"As much as I know only one." With that he walked into the ware house and jumped when he realized what he saw. Serenity was lying in the middle of the floor, hands and legs bound with wire, with ONE man standing behind her. That man Seto recognized to be Joshua. Obviously the man behind it all.

"Ohhh wow. Looks like you brought all the company. Good cause you know how much I hate small crowds. Well we wouldn't want our leading lady to miss the show would we." He reached down to Serenity and gently shook her awake. While saying "Angel. It's time to wake up."

Seto literally growled when he heard him say that. Then watched as Serenity woke up and moved so she was sitting. 'Serenity. Please be ok' Thought Seto as he watched her. She was wearing the same dress she wore to their date, although it was slightly dirtied and torn at the knees. Most likely when she tried to escaped.

She looked around and her face lit up. Seto looked down at he hand and saw that her ring was still there. He smiled and started to move forward. But Jeff had stopped him. "If you want her dead then by all means keep walking forward." He moved his hand back from Serenity's head and he had a gun in it.

Seto stopped in his tracks and growled. He realized Joey had started to move forward as well. He was now standing right next to Seto.

"What do you want?"

"Well I thought we already discussed this. My master wants, no needs his job back. Now if you were to give me the proper papers I will be giving her back."

Yami saw a little movement near Serenity was sitting. He noticed she was working on untying her bonds. He mentally begged Kaiba to stall so the man wouldn't look down at Serenity.

He looked back at to where the others were standing and they also saw that Serenity was

trying to undo her bonds. He could tell Marik was trying to control himself so he would

just sent the man Jeff flying over to the other side of the ware-house.

Everyone turned their heads to see what the sudden commotion was near Seto. And it was quiet obvious that Seto had used violence instead of actually giving him the papers. But this man was a better fighter than Seto thought so he was having some trouble defeating him.

Serenity finally got her bonds undone, then she grabbed the gun that was dropped by Jeff so he wouldn't be able to use it against them. Then she ran over to where Joey was standing and the two siblings embraced each other. Then Tristan and Duke came to ruin the moment.

"Serenity! We're so glad you're ok. But you've got to tell me something." Tristan over powered Duke so he talked first. "Is it true that you Kaiba are engaged?"

Serenity giggled a bit then answered "Why yes Tristan it is. Why do you ask?"

"Oh well Kaiba told us earlier and we were wondering if it was true. So you two are getting married."

"Yes Duke we are. Oh thanks all of you. For coming and saving me. I really appreciate it."

"No problem Serenity." Spoke up Yami after being silent for so long. "But you guys maybe we should help Kaib-"

BANG!!!!!!!!!

Serenity screamed and the others gasped. They looked over to where Seto and Jeff were fighting. Jeff had taken out another gun and shot it in the air. Every one had frozen where they stood. Serenity looking with horror at what she saw. Seto was bloodied and so was Jeff.

"Ok every one. Thanks to Mister Kaiba here you are now all in danger. If he hadn't of tried to do it the hard way then this would be over and you could all go home but no. He had to make it so much more difficult. So now my sweet Serenity," He looked down and saw she wasn't there. Then he looked back at the group and saw her in the front.

"Why you little, how did you get there?"

"Dat doesn't matta! What does matta is dat you don't have any hostage no more. So what are ya gonna do now?"

"This!" He lowered the gun onto the wounded Seto and aimed. Serenity screamed again but started to run towards Jeff. Which would be really hard because she's in a dress. He was surprised and taken of guard so he took the gun off of Seto and tried to aim it at her. But he forgot Seto could fight, so much to his dislike Seto started beating him up and slowly but surely watched him fall to the ground.

They all stood there for a while with no one speaking until Seto said "SERENITY!"

He looked towards her and she was looking back, they ran and embraced each other.

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

"No Seto. I'm fine. Ohhh I was so scared that you wouldn't be able to find me. How did you find me?"

"You know that necklace of yours? The one I gave to you a while back?"

"Yes? What about it?"

"Well. I made it into a tracking device in case anything like this ever happened." The two were whispering so the others could hear them. Marik and Bakura were laughing as They made Jeff wake up and do gymnastics across the ware-house. The two looked over at them as they laughed really hard when they made him do a round-off-back-handspring. They rolled their eyes and looked at each other. Seto kissed her on the fore head and pulled her closer.

They heard clapping but they didn't know where it came from.

"Bravo Kaiba boy. I was hoping you would get your damsel in distress back. I was rooting for you the whole way through. Who wouldn't with these men on your side and with you always being so darn determined to get back your girl."

The watched a man walk out of a room and head towards them. Seto put himself in front of Serenity and faced him.

"What do you want Pegasus?!"

"I simply wanted you to know that I was the mastermind behind all of this. Don't you think it was just so much fun. I needed something like this to get me pumped."

"What do you want Pegasus?" Spoke Yami.

Serenity whispered something to Seto. "So this is the Pegasus guy who Yugi got my money from?"

"Yes Serenity this is him."

"So he's the one behind me getting kidnapped?"

"Yes. Though I don't know how he knows you exist. He doesn't have that thing that let him read minds. But that doesn't matter anymore. I just want to know why he would lower himself to kidnapping an innocent girl to get our attention." He made the last part of that higher so Pegasus could hear them.

He laughed again. "Because Kaiba-boy. I needed to distract you while my men paid a visit to your home." He snapped his fingers and the heard some movement on the floor above.

Two shadows were holding a third. Serenity /realized who the third shadow was first.

"MOKUBA!!!!"

Seto looked at her then at the shadow and saw she was right. He growled and turned on Pegasus. "WHAT DO YOU WANT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BROTHER?"

He laughed and looked flirtingly at Seto. Serenity scowled and took Seto's hand. "I'll get to that to that later Kaiby. You girl, why do you and kaiba get so....close?"

"Because we are getting married." She answered quietly and shyly. Seto squeezed her hand to support her.

"Oh so my chances aren't so high then huh?"

Serenity made a disgusted noise and everyone else joined her. She hugged Seto and said no.

"Well then I guess I'll have to give up honorably. Well Kaiba boy. What I really want is-well just so you know, that reinstatement crude is just a scam to get you here so you don't have to worry about that. But what is really to be given is..........."


	5. Putting Faith In A Loved One

"What else but your company. I mean come on kaiba Corp is better than my company out there. Why not own it? And what else was I to do than take the two people you care most about kaiba-boy." He laughed and pulled out a knife onto Mokuba's throat. Serenity gasped and stepped back.

"LET HIM GO PEGASUS!!!! NOW!!!!" Kaiba yelled. Kaiba started to advance put Pegasus just put the knife closer to Mokuba's throat. Mokuba whispered some plead for help and Kaiba looked down.

'What do I do? First Serenity, now Mokuba. He'll stop at nothing to get Kaiba Corp. But I can't give up my company. How will Serenity and I live with the money it produces? UGH!!!!' He stomped his foot on the floor in anger. Mean while serenity had backed off and was asking a favor of Marik.

"Please Marik you have to help Mokuba. He…he's in danger and is about to become my brother-in-law. Please."

Marik looked at her and nodded. He stepped forward and called out Pegasus's name.

"PEGASUS!!!! LET HIM GO!!!! HE DID NOTHING DO YOU!!!!!"

He waited for a reply and when he got none he sighed and pulled back his arm to wind up. Marik chucked his rod at Pegasus's head and made perfect contact. He fell onto the ground unconscious. Mokuba ran to his brother. But after they heard gun shots being fired at them. Everyone started running in random circles.

Kaiba took control of things. "Everyone hurry back to the limo. NOW!!!!!" They all bolted for the door and sprinted out. Serenity had tripped on her dress while running (Do you blame her I mean she is in a dress). Kaiba picked her up bridal style and carried her they rest of the way to the limo. They whole time being shot at by Pegasus's bodyguards. Tea was still in the limo. Now sleeping. Yugi, Serenity, Mokuba and Kaiba went into the front while everyone else piled into the back with evil tea (A/N: Did you get the point that I DON'T LIKE TEA!!!!!).

Kaiba quickly started the car and drove away. Mokuba was next to Yugi and Serenity. And Serenity was next to Kaiba who was driving. Duh.

Serenity linked arms and rested her head on his shoulder. Whispered thank you to Yugi and Kaiba then went to sleep. Kaiba looked at her and smiled. His angel. He looked at Mokuba who had pulled out a spare c.d. player in the clove box and started to listen to music. 'He's your average 18 year old. Man, what collage is he going to?' He looked back again and found he had fallen asleep too. His adorable boyish features still remained in him. Kaiba chuckled.

"What's so funny? We could have died Kaiba."

Kaiba looked over to Yugi and motioned to the two sleeping. Yugi couldn't help but laugh too. Mokuba, being has tired as he was, put his hand on Serenity's leg. They heard a thump from behind them and looked back. The window started to go down. Yugi looked over to kaiba and grimaced. Thinking it was going to be Tea. But instead Joey's head popped out and he crawled over. Now there were four of them up there with very little room.

"Ugh Wheeler. What are you doing? There's no room up here." But the window started to close so he didn't move.

"Hey I ain't going to be stuck with Tea back dere. She is a freak."

"You got a point Wheeler." He sighed as Yugi and Joey started talking. No one to talk too so he concentrated on the road until Serenity started to move. Her eyes opened and he looked down at her.

"Hey honey." He said quietly. She looked up startled having not realized what she was resting on. She smiled and hugged him. "Hey. How far are we from home?"

"Not far. We will be there in 3 minutes." They passed Yugi's game shop and he stopped the car. He pressed the intercom button and told every one to get out. Yugi and Joey stepped out. And people from the back started to empty out as well.

Serenity, Mokuba, and Kaiba were the only ones left in the limo and they drove away. Serenity gently woke Mokuba and told him they were almost there. He nodded and wiped his eyes.

When they got inside the mansion grounds Kaiba drove the car into the garage and every one filed out. Mokuba went straight to bed so Seto and Serenity went to go talk. They went into the library and Seto started a fire. He went back and sat down next to Serenity.

"Thanks Seto. I was so scared. I didn't know what was going to happen."

"Serenity what else do you think I would have done? I love you and if it came to it, I would die for you."

She looked up at him and smiled. She kissed his cheek and then rested against his chest. Seto wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"You know," Serenity said quietly. "Christmas is coming soon."

"Yes it is." Seto responded bluntly knowing where this was going.

"Well, I think it would be nice if we had the wedding some time around then."

"Ok I wasn't expecting that. I thought you were going to try to have me have decorators make this place look 'nice'. Why do you think Christmas?"

"Because it's so beautiful during Christmas. With all the lights and caroling and snow. I love it." She said using her hands to help describe it to the man next to her.

He sighed and looked at her. "Serenity don't you think that's kinda fast. I mean why talk about that now. We just got engaged last night."

"No I don't. Not if we're going to get married during Christmas."

He shook his head at how stubborn and innocent this woman could be. At the same time. He stood up surprising Serenity and walked over to the table. He grabbed a box out of the drawer and walked back to Serenity. He sat down and got back into his original position with Serenity.

"Serenity, do you know what this is?"

"No. Why?"

"When Mokuba and I where at the orphanage, I came up with an idea for an amusement park. It's a place where orphans could just go to have fun. There's no fee for them. Everyone else yes, but for the orphans, no. I already built one here in Domino, but I want them to go all around the world. Serenity I'm leaving for a business trip in three days. I'm going to find the perfect place for these amusement parks. That's why I can't get married during Christmas. Because I don't know if I'd be back in time."

"Oh Seto that's so sweet. That's the cutest thing I've ever heard. But Seto you're the president. I'm sure you could just cut it short. I mean Seto this is a beautiful season. I really want to have our wedding during winter?"

"Let's compromise. I go on my business trip and promise to will be back by Christmas Eve for our Wedding?"

Serenity thought about it. Having they're wedding on Christmas Eve. It would be nice. "Agreed. But you better be here. I'm expecting you."

"Ok. Now we have to get it planed in one month. Let's get started. Who should we invite? And if you say Yugi's gang I'm not going."

"Come on Seto. They're my friends. AND my brother. They have to come. How would you feel if I didn't want Mokuba to come?" She raised her eye brows with a smirk.

"I guess I'll never know because you adore my brother, eh?"

They smiled at each other and kissed. They thought about the way they were going to get they're way and both came up with the same idea. "Compromise." They said at the same time.

"Ok. You get me some coffee and I'll let you invite your friends." Kaiba said. Making it sound like it was causing great pain to have Yugi and the others at his wedding. And who knows, it probably does.

"Deal. Decaf or-"

"Decaf."

"Ok I'll be right back then almighty master."

Kaiba laughed as she said that. Watching her leave the room he wondered how he would convince the board to let him cut the trip short. 'I'll be some where in America when Christmas Eve comes so I'll have to leave some time early.'

"Here honey." Serenity came in holding two mugs.

"I didn't say you could have coffee." He said mocking authority.

"I knew you were going to say that. That's why I have hot chocolate."

He grabbed her and set her down next to him. Seto took his mug from her and started to sip it not listening to Serenity's warnings. It burnt his tongue.

"Why didn't you tell me this was hot?"

"I tried. You didn't listen." She replied taking a shot at her hot Chocolate. Perfect temperature.

"Ok we still have a wedding to plan. You order some stuff while I talk to the board and make them agree to let me cut it short. Ok?"

Serenity nodded and held out her hand. Seto was completely lost. "What?"

"Phone."

"And where is yours?"

"Up in my room."

"Why don't you go get that one? I have to use mine to call the board."

"Seto I got you coffee."

He sighed and reached in his pocket to get his cell phone. He handed over to her and went back to the desk to get another (A/N: I think having two cell phones would be cool so he has two. Or more.)

Serenity had dialed a Caterer for the food. Knowing they were only going to invite close family and friends she told them there weren't going to be many people and that she would be there later to pick out a cake.

It was at that time, half way through convincing the board members to modify the trip, then he remembered the only reason Serenity got him the coffee was so her friends could come to the wedding. He stood up and unknowingly started yelling.

"SERENITY!!!!! YOU ONLY GOT ME THE COFFEE FOR YOUR FRIENDS!!!!!! YOU CAN'T USE THE SAME EXCUSE TWICE!!!!!!" Her eyes went wide at the sudden out burst. When all her saying she got him coffee did was make him stand up for another phone.

"Sorry Seto. I didn't think it would matter that much. And by the way, you're still on the phone with the board members. Hehehe." She continued talking with the wedding dress store making arrangements for her to come and find dresses for her and the bride's maids-which she already decided would be Mai, and Ishizu, Mai being the Maid of Honor.

Seto got of the phone with the board having been successful in his convincing. He walked over to Serenity and sat down. He waited for her to get off of the phone to talk again. When she hung up she looked at him and waited.

"I'm sorry for yelling earlier. I don't know what came over me. Why don't you say we take a break, wake up Mokuba, and go out to eat?"

She nodded and stood. "Where do you want to go Seto?"

"Any where. I've only three days before I leave. Let's spend it together."

"You know Seto. You really have changed so much. When we first started dating you hardly wanted to be seen with me, and now you're asking me to go out into a public restaurant with you. That's a major step up." She sarcastically.

"Hey who ever said anything about a public restaurant? It's going to be fancy like usual.

"No it's not. You're going to see how good Wendy's can taste." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. They ran up to Mokuba's room and opened the door.

Seto and Serenity went on opposite sides of the bed and gently woke him up.

"Mokuba? You want to go eat something?" Seto asked quietly, shaking his little brother awake.

Mokuba mumbled and shook his head.

"Are you sure?" Serenity said on the other side.

He nodded and stuck his head in his pillow as a sign to leave him be.

"Alright kid. We'll be back later."

They left the room and walked down all of the steps into the garage. They entered his jet black 2004 Chevy Corvette. "I love this car." Seto said getting in the drivers seat. Serenity how ever was already sitting there waiting for him to give her the keys.

"You don't know the way. Let me drive." She said

"Uhhh…But this is my car. My precious, beautiful,_ new_ car. Serenity I don't want you to-"

"Ugh! I can drive responsibly Seto. I've driven your car before. Oops."

Seto dropped the keys into her hands. "You what?" He said calmly but obviously steaming with anger.

"Oh no! It was just to go to the market for some milk. I was baking some cookies. You know the ones you devoured in less than 10 minutes. And man, that was the scariest batch I've ever made. But as you can see, nothing happened to your car."

"Alright. But only because I trust you, and I have no idea where Wendy's is." He walked around and got into the passenger side door. Serenity pulled out a little to fast for Seto's liking. He grabbed the door handle and closed his eyes. Remembering he said he trusted her and wanting to prove it. Also letting her talk him into anything because he almost lost her.

They drove around and happened to pass by the Wedding dress store. Serenity looked ay the dresses in the window. Awing at the beauty. Seto noticed she was no longer concentrating on the road so he snapped his fingers in her face to get her mind back. She smiled guiltily and put her mind back on the road. Once she was the only one who knew where they were going.

When they pulled into the Wendy's parking lot, Serenity noticed a familiar car. Yugi's car. She smiled and noticed Seto saw it too.

"Maybe we should come here Serenity. Not with him here." Seto said repressing to puke.

"Seto. I'm sure it's just Yugi and my brother. Nothing major. Come one."

"No Serenity. It's bad enough they're coming to the wedding, I'm not eating in the same place as them."

"Seto, it's the perfect time to invite them to the wedding. So let's go." She stopped the car and got out. Waiting for Seto to do the same. When he didn't, she opened the door for him and pulled him out. Then she put on the puppy face and held onto his hand.

"Mokuba has been giving you more lessons hasn't he? Oh fine. Jeez I'm a sucker for the eyes." He walked in, with Serenity in hand and went into the line. Which wasn't very long. Joey was standing right in front of him. Luckily (in Seto's opinion) Joey didn't notice him. Serenity how ever tapped him on the shoulder. When Joey turned around he saw Serenity and then immediately knew whom she was with. He looked up at Seto and smiled reluctantly. For Serenity's sake.

"Kaiba. Serenity. What are you two doing here?" He asked. Getting the rest of the gangs attention by mentioning the couple.

"I convinced him to come here to get dinner. What about all of you guys?" She asked pointing at every one. Becoming happier when she noticed Tea wasn't with them.

"We're to make sure Tristan here doesn't die of self pity." He answered slapping the brunette on the back. Who was looking especially glum today. "And Duke who is in the same state."

"Wouldn't people like you usually go to a bar to do that?" Kaiba asked sarcastically. Serenity pretended she didn't hear him. But nudged him in the side none the less.

"Wendy's is better." (A/N: Seriously people. Wendy's is like the best place in the world beside Applebee's and Chipotle.)

They got they're food and Serenity made Seto sit with the others. She had suggested Seto to eat the Spicy Chicken combo. He loved it, and was surprised at how well Serenity knew him.

"So serenity, when are you two going to get married?" Yugi asked trying to cover up the awkward silence that was falling over them.

"Christmas Eve."

"Oh Christmas Eve!! How Sweet!" Said Mai, sitting next to Joey. "That's like a month away. How are you going to get it planned.

"With your help." Kaiba said.

"What? My help? Aren't you two supposed to plan it." Mai asked.

"Well Seto has to go on a business trip so he'll be gone until the wedding. So I need your help Mai."

She nodded obviously happy she was going to help plan the wedding. Thinking about how money wouldn't be an issue. She thought of what dresses they would wear.

Then Bakura spoke something completely out of character. "Tea isn't coming is she?"

"NO!" Seto and Serenity shouted at the same time. They then smiled nervously.

"Well, I'm glad. The less I see of her the better." He said again.

Every one smiled and started talking about how Kaiba might be late because they were cutting it so close. Every word said made Serenity more and more nervous about the compromise they made. But she trusted him and would believe he would make it. She had too. I mean, she's the one who wants the wedding during Christmas.


	6. Early goodbye's And Starting To Plan

Seto and Serenity went home planning the wedding the whole way threw. Seto called a priest to wed them and booked a church and reception hall for them. When they reached the house Serenity remembered she had to go to the dress shop to get a dress. And that reminded Kaiba to get a Tux. Even though he had so many, he wanted it to be special.

"Let's leave it for now. We've had a long night. Let's just relax." Serenity suggested. Seto picked her up bridal style and then plopped her onto the couch. Her started another fire and turned on the T.V. It was the evening news and they were talking about a certain couple.

"So Seto Kaiba finally found himself a lover. A new source has told us that he proposed to a Serenity Wheeler. He however failed to protect her from some kidnappers five minutes after. He did manage to rescue her the next day. They couple was spotted at Wendy's earlier this night they-"Seto turned it off.

"Umm… why don't we watch a movie or something?" Seto stood up and walked over to the case of movies. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Serenity said cheerily. 'Great just what we need. Publicity.' She opened the door and saw flash after flash of cameras. 'AND new reporters. UGH!!!!'

Question after question was fired at her. She didn't know what to do. Seto had told he would deal with all of the reporters. Luckily he came to her rescue after a few minutes of her trying to answer but having another one fired at her before she could finish. He wrapped his arm around her and used the voice s many have grown to fear.

"Leave her alone. If you want to talk to some one, talk to me." He whispered for her to go back to the entertainment room and sit down. She nodded and did what she was told. He remained talking to them for about a half an hour. Most of the time spent telling them to leave or be arrested for trespassing. But they didn't leave until he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the cops. Then they all high tailed it out of there.

He sighed and walked back in. Taking Serenity by surprise when he wrapped his arms around her. "That was harder than I thought. But they're gone now."

"No they're not." She pointed to the window where several reporters and got to. They were flashing their cameras and writing down stories. Serenity made it obvious that she knew they were there. They ducked but Seto scared them away too. They sighed again and started the movie. Big screen, surround sound, maids serving popcorn, in the dark scary movie. Seto picked it for an excuse to hold Serenity.

They watched The Ring. Serenity stayed in his arms for more than half of the movie. This was the first time she has ever seen it and spent half the time hiding her eyes in his coat. And gullibly let him bait her out of there saying the scary part was over when it wasn't. She flicked him every time he did it in the head.

It was now around mid night and Serenity wanted to go to bed. She said good night and went up to her room. Seto smiled as he watched her leave.

He was in his own room thinking about him getting married. And if he would make it in time. They were cutting it close, but he could do it. 'Who would've thought, me, Seto Kaiba, cruel, cold-hearted CEO of Kaiba Corp would marry a wonderful girl like Serenity? Not me. That for sure. I think I'm the luckiest man on earth. Of course that's what every guy says when they meet the person they love who loves them back. What if I don't make-'His cell phone rang.

"Who the heck is that?" He asked.

He answered and listened to the head of the Board of Directors.

"Why in the world are you calling now?"

"Mister Kaiba sir. I'm deeply sorry but you have to leave for that trip now."

"What. I can't leave now. I have to talk with Serenity-"

"Sir. You do. Some one messed up all the planes you sent to all those places. They got them all mixed up. You're the only one who knows which one goes to what city. You have to go and fix it."

"It's not my fault that happened. Fix it your self."

"Sir if you wait until we originally planned you won't be back for Christmas. And I know how much you would love to spend that day with your Fiancée."

Kaiba rolled his eyes at how ironic it was. Because on Christmas day. Serenity would no longer be his fiancée.

"UGH! Fine I'll leave early what time is my jet leaving."

"There's another problem Sir. Because of the short notice you're going to have to fly on a public plane."

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!" He shut his mouth thinking he probably just woke Serenity and Mokuba. "What?"

"We booked you a flight for the next flight. It leaves in one hour. It is first class at least so…Get packing."

Kaiba hung up. He was already packed and the airport was a half hour away. He decided to leave Serenity and Mokuba a note and leave quietly. The less commotion he made the better. Serenity would start crying and Mokuba would be mad at him. He didn't want that.

He walked to Serenity's first. He got out a piece of paper and wrote:

Serenity I'm so sorry but I had to leave for the trip early. It was either that or come home late. I hope you understand. I love you and I promise I'll be back in time for our wedding. I'll see you in a couple of weeks. 

He put it on her bedside table and kissed on the cheek. "Bye love." He said quietly. He then tip toed out of the room and went to Mokuba's. He did basically the same but with out the kissing and Lovey part.

He got into his own car and drove himself to the airport. He claimed the tickets then walked to his terminal. The only other person he saw there was a teenage girl around 15 looking nervously around. 'Great I'm stuck with a psychopathic freak on the flight.'

Two men passed by and this made the girl extra anxious. He was starting to get curious as to what she was doing. She looked at him as the men in suites walked towards her. She walked over to him and hugged him.

"Daddy!!" I've missed you so much." She said obviously lying to Seto.

But the look in her eyes were so pleading he helped her out.

"Jenny. Honey I've missed you two. Are you ready to go home now?"

The men however weren't fooled. "Cassandra. You have to back now. This has gone on long enough."

"What are you talking about? I'm not Cassandra. I'm Jenny. And I have no idea who you are." She sat down next to Seto and looked confident in what she was saying. 'That the heck is going on here?' Other people started entering the terminal and Seto looked to see if any of these people could help him out. But it was one o'clock in the morning and most people weren't as awake as Kaiba was at that time.

The men were persistent, how ever Kaiba had the perfect alibi for the girl. "Do you know who I am?" He asked the men. The shook their heads.

"I am Seto Kaiba. The most powerful man in Japan. And the world. If you keep bugging my daughter, I'm going to make sure you never work in this country again." He glared his famous glare and sent them running.

"Thanks mister Kaiba." The girl said.

"What ever I'm just in a good mood."

"Really Seto Kaiba in a good mood? Never thought I'd see the day." She said sarcastically.

"Hey do you want me to bring those guys back and tell them the truth." He said.

The girl quickly shook her head and sat down beside him again.

"Hey kid?"

"Yes?"

"You knew who I was before I said it didn't you?"

"Well duh. Any serious duelist who has any hopes at becoming better knows who you are."

"You duel kid?"

"Yep."

"Are you good?"

"Well not compared to you but…to normal people yes."

"Normal people?"

"I and my friends think you spend WAY to much time working and normal people don't do that. Of course we are glad you do because that means we get more stuff to duel with."

"You and your friends?"

She looked around and smiled embarrassed. "I think you do."

"Where you from kid? Oh my I did not just leave out the are. Now that mutt has got me talking like him. Oh crap I called him mutt. Serenity's going to be mad."

"Don't worry. I won't tell your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Or so you two broke up?"

"Huh? No, we're getting married. During Christmas."

"Oh that's nice. You know. You should really give Joey wheeler more credit than you do. I mean he came Second in Duelist Kingdom and fourth in your tournament. That not bad compared to a whole lot of other people out there."

"First of all he wasn't even supposed to be in my tournament. He got in by a fluke. And second I wasn't a participant in Duelist Kingdom. And if I was then Wheeler wouldn't off been Second."

"What ever. You still need to answer my question."

"I'm from," She stopped and slumped down. "The domino orphanage. I ran away cause I got sick of it."

"You're an orphan?!?!"

"Yes?" She looked at Seto curiously. 'What the heck is this guy on? I just told him that. Oh wait He was an orphan to.'

"Now boarding first class. Please form an orderly line and show your tickets." The intercom lady said.

"Well kid. This is good bye. Good luck and stay away from the orphanage. They're crappy places." He got up and walked over to the ticket lady showed his ticket and walked in with the other seven people with first class tickets.

When he got onboard his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked. He couldn't stay on long with him flying and everything.

"Hey Seto." Serenity's voice answered in mock sweetness.

"Hi honey." Seto was starting to get scared. When Serenity gets mad, she gets mad. Because it hardly happens.

"What do you think you are doing? It's one in the morning and you weren't supposed to leave for another two days. You could've woken me up you know. At least that would be better than just leaving with a note and a kiss."

"You were awake?"

"Yes. Do you think I could fall asleep in a half an hour?"

"Well… I didn't…I didn't want to disturb you. Your sleep was more important. And if you were awake why did you wait till now to call me? Huh?"

"Please turn your cell phone off Sir. We're leaving."

"Oh honey I got to go. Taking off. I'll see ya in a couple of weeks. And if you need any help planning it call me. Ok? Love you bye." He hung up before Serenity could say anything and relaxed against the seat. A man next to him started talking.

"Was that your wife Mr. Kaiba?"

"Leave me alone. No it was my fiancée." He then tried to get some sleep.

Serenity 

"I can't believe he just hung up on me. Ugh! I might as well get some sleep. It's early." She got back in her bed and tried to sleep. But watching The Ring might make that task a little harder than usual. She couldn't. Serenity decided to watch Finding Nemo. "It's a nice funny movie. It will get my mind off of The Ring." Serenity fell asleep on the couch at around two in the morning.

When she woke up again Mokuba was watching cartoons. It was December 9th. 15 days till her wedding. She was going to the dress shop with Mai and Ishizu today. At 10:00 and it was 9:00. She had an hour to get ready and get to the shop. So she said good morning to Mokuba and decided to get ready.

When she got to the shop, Mai and Ishizu were already there. They started to pick out dresses.


	7. The Reporters And Doubts

"Ohhh my, this is perfect!" Said Mai as she came out of the dressing room. They started with picking out the bridesmaid's dresses thinking it would be easier. But finding a dress that matched an Egyptian complexion with a Japanese one is VERY hard.

They started with a sky blue strapless dress that has a bow in the back, with a shawl to go over, but blue wasn't Mai's color. Then they went for a red short sleeve one that had black beads sewed like flowers, but then Ishizu realized red wasn't HER color. So their on the third dress when…THE DREADED REPORTERS PASS BY!!!!!

They travel in groups and happened to be passing the wedding gown store when they look inside and see the future Mrs. Kaiba. More fun for Serenity. When Serenity saw them she dropped the dress she was holding and ran for a dressing room. Mai and Ishizu followed. The reporters flooded the store.

"Mrs. Serenity!!!! Just answer a few questions for us please!!!" Shouted one.

"Heck no!!! You swarmed me at my house I ain't talking to you!!!!" She stayed in there while they knock and knocked and knocked. Very annoyingly. Finally Serenity had had enough and opened it. "Fine what?" If she and Kaiba had a glaring contest, Serenity would win this round.

The reporters however didn't back down. 'They are so darn persistent!' Serenity thought. 'And they keep flocking me like a celebrate. I HATE IT!!'

"Mrs. Wheeler correct? When are you and Ms. Kaiba going to be wed?" Said the loudest reporter #1.

"Does it matter?" Serenity said rudely. Mai and Ishizu came out of their stalls and tried to get Serenity out of the swarm but no one would let the in.

"It's no use they're a brick wall." Said Ishizu.

"Of men…" Mai thought of something. "Ishizu all of those reporters are men." She then looked at her chest. She was wearing her usual corset like top. "Man Serenity, you so owe me. "HEY GUYS!!! LOOK OVER HERE" She shouted as she undid her top. They stared like hungry animals. Luckily no one flashed a camera at her. That was a distraction so Ishizu could get Serenity out of the army of reporters.

"Come on girl. Let's get you out of here." Ishizu said grabbing her hand. She pulled her out and sent a signal to Mai who was beating up a reporter's camera that took a picture of her. She then walked out casually of the changing rooms. (With her top back on already. Duh.) The reporters were still stunned enough to not notice Serenity gone, but when they did, they started running out of the shop.

The three girls had made it half way down the street when they ran into Yugi and Joey. "Hey girls, what are ya up to?" Asked Joey. Serenity grabbed his hand and Mai grabbed Yugi's. "Talk later! Run now!!" Serenity said in the front. "Yugi!!! Is your shop locked up?!"

"Uhhh no I don't think so…why?" Yugi said behind they rest. Joey went and picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. On his way back he saw the reporters. With reporter #1 in the front.

"Holy cow Ren!! What did you do?" Joey asked running carrying his best friend.

"I fell in love with a cold hearted CEO." Serenity rounded the corner and ran into the shop. They others followed and ran in after her. Yugi locked the door and turned towards the rest.

"So Serenity, Mai, Ishizu. What happened?"

Serenity answered first. "Well we were at the dress shop picking out the dresses for the wedding, when out of no where; these reporters come and start badgering about when Seto and I are getting married. IN THE DRESSING ROOM! I WAS HALF NAKED AND THEY COME KNOCKING ON MY STALL!! UGH!!! They have no end!!" Her hands turned into fists and she slammed the glass counter in Yugi's shop.

"Wow Serenity. What else did they do?" Joey asked.

"Only ruined my date with Seto last night. We were going to watch a movie-and we did eventually-but the dumb butt reporters made

it so Seto spent like a half an hour talking to them to tell them to go away, but they never did till he was about to call the police. It stunk. Then they did this UGH!!!!" She rammed her hand into the glass counter again and it nearly broke but it held the force.

"Ren, calm down please." Yugi asked quietly. "The reporters left. And I don't think that the counter can take another hit from you."

Serenity smiled shyly and took her hand off of the counter. "Hehehe. Sorry Yugi."

"It's alright Seren."

Serenity looked at the wall and saw a poster of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Her eyes looked longingly at it

almost seeing her fiancé's eyes in the poster. Then she realized she DID see his eyes in the poster. His face was behind the Dragon sorta like a shadow. She giggled then thought of something.

"Yugi I need to borrow your computer."

"Uh…sure. Right up there."

Serenity ran up the stairs and into the TV room. She sat in front of the computer and went to the e-mail icon. She logged on and saw that Kaiba was on too.

She waited for him to talk to her, when he didn't, she decided to take action.

**SEREN386: **did you even notice i was on?

**BLUEEYESK: **Of course I did honey.

**SEREN386: **really?

**BLUEEYESK**:…………

**SEREN386**: I knew it. You didn't even know I was on!! Honey!!!

**BLUEEYESK**: Sorry but I'm really busy.

**SEREN386**: You should be. You left on such short notice.

**BLUEEYESK**: I thought we already talked about this.

**SEREN386**: you're right. So what are you doing?

**BLUEEYESK**: fixing other peoples mistakes.

**SEREN386**: Joy

**BLUEEYESK**: You remember everything I did five months ago?

**SEREN386**: Yes…Oh no…Don't tell me…

**BLUEEYESK**: Yep. I have to do it all again. These imbeciles messed it all up. EVERYTHING!!! Ugh!! I don't know if I can make it by the time we have our wedding.

**SEREN386**: WHAT!!?? Seto, you have to. If not then. Then…then. Then.. Oh I don't know but.. Seto if you can't make some one else do it. You're the CEO, you can do it!

**BLEUEYESK**: Serenity. It doesn't work that way. You know that. If they want me to stay I have too.

**SEREN386**: But we're getting MARRIED!!! Seto please. Promise me you'll be back. PROMISE!!!

**BLUEEYESK**: I don't want to disappoint you Ren. I don't know if I'll be able to keep it if I make it.

**SEREN386**: Seto…please

**BLUEEYESK**: I can't promise, but I'll try Seren. I will ok?

**SEREN386**: OK Seto. But I'm still expecting you.

**BLUEEYESK**: Ok Ren. What are you doing?

**SEREN386**: Talking to you.

**SEREN386**: Mai, Ishizu, Joey and I are over at Yugi's. Why?

**BLUEEYESK**: Has any one bothered you?

**SEREN386**: Yes like 50 million reporters thank you very much. They charged me in the changing room when I was half naked. UGH!!! Seto this is so hard!!!

**BLUEEYESK**: What do you want me to do, call the wedding off?

**SEREN386**: HECK NO!!!!! It's just hard when your not here.

**BLUEEYESK**: I didn't think so. Honey? I have to go back to work. Remember the more I work the sooner I come home. OK?

**SEREN386**: Ok Seto. I guess. So bye then.

**BLUEEYESK**: Yes. Bye honey. I love you.

**SEREN386**: Love you too.

_**SEREN386 has logged off.**_

Kaiba set back to work but couldn't stop feeling guilty because of the fact that he basically left her out in the cold, and having to deal with those reporters. He had made a promise to her that he would always handle the reporters.

His mind went back to when they met. It was during battle City and the "nerd herd" was trying to get his blimp with out clearance passes. Serenity was one of them. He was standing looking at the entrance to the stadium waiting for the others to arrive. When that group arrived he saw her with them. Since he had never seen her before he never thought that she would be Joey's sister. Though he has overheard him talking about her sometimes. But not often.

He thought she was decent enough, because she had brains and is not alike to her brother. She impressed him and he wanted to know more about her. When he found out she was Joey's sister he thought it was impossible for someone like her to be related to some one like Joey. But he kept finding out things bout her.

Like she lives with her mom in Kyoto, she loves to draw and sing, she enjoys basically any type of weather  
(which he found quiet odd). So when she asked hi out that day, he couldn't help but say yes.

!!!!!!!!! SERENITY !!!!!!!!!

She left the computer and joined the others again. With the sad look on her face they knew something was wrong. Mai took her and set her down. "What happened Ren? Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah I talked to him." Sniffle, sniffle. "And he said that he doesn't know if he could make it back in time. He said he didn't want to make a promise that he would because he might have to break it. What if he doesn't come?!"

She held onto Mai as she comforted her best friend. Mai patted her back and hugged her.

Joey and they others stood there letting Mai handle it. She seemed to know what she was dong. "Yeah sis. I'm sure he'll make it. And as for those reporters freaks, if they bother ya again, Tristan and I will handle them." He patted her back and hugged her like Mai was doing. "But I do have to get to work. Sorry sis. I'll see ya later."

Eventually Ishizu went up to her and whispered in her ear. "Ren I hate seeing you like this. Would you like me to look into the future and see if he makes it?" (A/N: I know she gave it to Yugi, but for the sake of the story she kept it ok? Ok.)

"No. I trust him. I know he'll make it. Have to go back home now. Bye every one." She got up and started to walk away from every one. She walked out and started down the street. When she reached

Kaiba Corp. she felt a sick feeling in her stomach. "Seto will make it, I know he will." She then keep walking down the street towards the Mansion.

She opened the gates and walked in. Mokuba greeted her and smiled. "How was your day? Mine was awesome.

I went to the arcade and beat all of these people at duel monsters. It was so fun!! Then I went to starbucks and got hot choco. YUMMMM!!! It was so good. How was your day?!!"

"You know your brother doesn't like you having Sugar. You get to hyper. But anyway. My day, well I was mobbed by reporters and talked to Seto."

"YOU TALKED TO HIM!?!?! What did he say? How is he?"

"He says he really busy. And…"

"And what? What else?"

"He says he doesn't know if he'll make it back in time for our…"

"Serenity I'm so sorry. But I'm sure he'll make it. I know he will."

"I hope you're right Mokuba." She walked up to her room and laid down. She eventually took a nap and dreamed of Seto.


	8. Let's Dance

H-hey every one…huh…ummm…. I'm sorry? Doges rotten fruit Really I am. I didn't mean to wait like three months to update. It just happened like that. But now I'm catching up all of my stories so be happy.

Any way here's what happed last time.

"_No. I trust him. I know he'll make it. Have to go back home now. Bye every one." She got up and started to walk away from every one. She walked out and started down the street. When she reached_

_Kaiba Corp. she felt a sick feeling in her stomach. "Seto will make it, I know he will." She then keep walking down the street towards the Mansion._

_She opened the gates and walked in. Mokuba greeted her and smiled. "How was your day? Mine was awesome._

_I went to the arcade and beat all of these people at duel monsters. It was so fun! Then I went to starbucks and got hot choco. YUMMMM! It was so good. How was your day!"_

"_You know your brother doesn't like you having Sugar. You get to hyper. But anyway. My day, well I was mobbed by reporters and talked to Seto."_

"_YOU TALKED TO HIM! What did he say? How is he?"_

"_He says he really busy. And…"_

"_And what? What else?"_

"_He says he doesn't know if he'll make it back in time for our…"_

"_Serenity I'm so sorry. But I'm sure he'll make it. I know he will."_

"_I hope you're right Mokuba." She walked up to her room and laid down. She eventually took a nap and dreamed of Seto._

* * *

KAIBA

_Five days later._

'I have officially 10 days to get back to Serenity. If I don't, I don't know what'll happen. She'll probably hate me and want our wedding to be off. Hey look it's three in the morning. Are all the other dumb butt dork awake right now? I don't think so. Because I am working for them. I am doing their work. Because they are Dumb Butt Dorks.'

Kaiba Drank some more of his coffee and tried to shake the sleepiness off. An Icon popped on his screen and said: YOU HAVE A NEW E-MAIL. It had a little Blue eyes in the back ground holding the sing and flying around the screen.

He opened it and found it was from Serenity.

Then another icon popped up and it was from Mokuba.

"They must have planned that."

He opened Mokuba's too then went to Serenity's to read it. It said:

_Hey Seto,_

_I hope you're getting along ok. It's at least three o'clock there so if you read this right when you got it, shame on you._

_Any way, Mokuba and I really miss you. It's hard with you not being here Seto. But I want you to know that we love you and will always be there for you. No matter how high the mountain is, Mokuba and I will be there to climb it with you._

_I wish you the best of luck with work and pray you'll be home soon. I love you more than anyone Seto. Good bye._

_Love, Serenity._

He smiled as tears started forming around his eyes. "I love you to." He said as he touched the screen. He switched the screen to Mokuba's e-mail. That one read:

_Hi Bro,_

_I'm sure Seren already told you this but we miss you dearly. I know you don't know this, but every time you leave on a business trip Seren and I sit together and cry. We just can't help it. Bro, we need you and always want to be with you._

_Good news though, Tea's moving to Ireland. I don't know why but hey at lest she's far away from us right? I hope that'll cheer you up. Cause now we don't have to worry about her just popping up at the wedding._

_I hope you come back soon Seto. I love you Bro. _

_Love, Mokuba (Mokie)_

By this time Kaiba was couldn't stop the tears and they came down his face freely. He took out a picture he had of the three of them and looked at it. He smiled and sniffled a coupled of times. "I love you little Bro. I can't say how much I've needed you. With out you, I wouldn't have Serenity. And with out her, I would still be like Gozaburo."

SERENITY

"Do you think he got them Seren?" Mokuba asked.

"Of course he did. But he shouldn't read them till later so we should just give him time."

"You're right." Mokuba said starting to walk away but-

DING DING DING DING DING "You've got an instant message." The voice from the computer said.

The two looked at each other curiously. They look to see who I was from. Then their eyes widened. "SETO!"

Serenity took the keyboard and wrote back.

**SEREN386:**What are you doing awake now! I figured the time difference and it's at least three!

**BLUEEYESK: **Is it my fault I have imbeciles working for me?

**SEREN386: **You don't want to hear my answer.

**BLUEYESK: **Ok…

**SEREN386: **So…Whatcha doin'?

**BLUEEYESK: **Haven't we gone over this?

**SEREN386: **With Seren. Not me.

**BLUEYESK:** Mokuba?

**SEREN386:** We're both here.

**BLUEEYESK:** Oh….

**SEREN386: **So what are you doing?

**BLUEYESK: **Working.

**SEREN386: **Well duh… I could've answered that.

**BLUEYESK: **Writing quatralic formulas for a virtual game.

**SEREN387: **Joy.

**BLUEEYESK: **Welcome back Serenity.

**SEREN386: **How did you know it was me?

**BLUEYESK: **What you don't think I've spent enough time with you two to know the two of you apart.

**SEREN386: **True true.

**BLUEYESK:** hey guys?

**SEREN386: **Sure. Go back to work.

**BLUEYESK: **Thanx. I'll talk later ok?

**SEREN386: **Yeah bye Seto.

**SEREN386: **Good bye love.

**BLUEYESK: **Good bye you two. Love you.

Serenity and Mokuba looked at each other than logged off.

They looked at each other and sighed. "So what do you want to do now?" Mokuba asked.

"Umm….. How about…DDR?"

"Ok. I'll just beat you again though."

"No you won't I beat you that one time…"

"Yeah? When was that?"

"Uh…that one time…"

"Really?"

"Yeah well at least I can beat Tea. So grrr on you."

They laughed then walked to the game room. They stepped in front of the TV and Mokuba started up the game. Each took one pad and choose their characters(1). "Mokuba. You are going down." Serenity said.

"Bring it on future sis."

And the game began."

* * *

Hey ya'll sorry for the late update. It took me like three months to post this and not much even happened in this chapter. But the file was at my dads house and I never went over there so I was lazy and procrastinate typing a new one. So I'm sorry. And I'll update more often.

I hope you liked the chapter though. Oh yeah and just so ya'll know. Sing me a Song isn't really done. I just posted that chapter to freak ya'll out. Chapter nine is back on track again. For those of you that read that story any way. So review please.


	9. False Hope

Ok everyone again another long update but I'm trying to juggle like five fics on here and three I have just written out that I might post on here. It's kinda hard ya know. Anyway, I'm sorry for the long wait and anyone who is still reading this thank you.

Here's what happened lat time.

_They looked at each other and sighed. "So what do you want to do now?" Mokuba asked._

"_Umm….. How about…DDR?"_

"_Ok. I'll just beat you again though."_

"_No you won't I beat you that one time…"_

"_Yeah? When was that?"_

"_Uh…that one time…"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah well at least I can beat Tea. So grrr on you."_

_They laughed then walked to the game room. They stepped in front of the TV and Mokuba started up the game. Each took one pad and chose their characters. "Mokuba. You are going down." Serenity said._

"_Bring it on future sis."_

_And the game began."

* * *

Chapter nine: false hope_

OK to say Serenity was beat the first round would be the understatement of the year. Mokuba creamed her, and her only defense was, "Ya? Well your brother makes them."

Mokuba would laugh and point out that she's getting married to him. She just shook her head and got an idea. "Mokuba, I'll be right back." The teen shrugged and played on single player.

Serenity ran to the closets phone she could find and dialed Tea's number. It rang three times until Tea answered. "H-hello? Serenity?"

"Yeah it's me. Would like to come to the mansion and play DDR with Mokuba and me? We can have a tournament or something."

"Sure! I'll bring the rest of the gang and we'll be there in a few. OK?"

"Yeah great! See ya!" She hung up the phone and went back to Mokuba. He had a 300 combo. On Oni. Serenity scoffed and waited till he was over.

When he did finish she went up to him and smirked. "She's coming. And bringing the rest of the gang. Oh I'm so excited. Of course we'll have to decontaminate the house once she leaves."

"That's obvious. Come on play again. I'll go easy on you."

I mean don't get me wrong. Serenity's good. But Mokuba's goooooooooood. Again he beat her while on Oni. Serenity was on Heavy. Then the phone rang. And talked. "Call from Seto Kaiba." It kept repeating.

Serenity and Mokuba looked at each other then raced towards the phone. Literally, the raced and tied. The started in a tug of war while the phone kept ringing.

"Let me talk to him first he's my brother." Mokuba struggled.

"Well he's MY fiancé. So I get to talk to him first." Serenity yanked one final time and got the phone. But by that time it stopped ringing.

The two dropped the phone and sighed. "Well we can't talk to him now." Mokuba said blatantly.

"Duh. If you had only given me the phone."

"Hey! Don't blame this on me!"

"Wh-"She was cut off by a maid entering the room.

"Your guests are here."

The two smiled and like nothing happened and told her to let them in. In the meantime Serenity sprinted to the kitchen and took out a cleaner and wipe cloth. While running back she slipped on the furnished wood and landed flat on her back. "Owwww…that hurt."

'Luckily' Tea had seen the whole thing and came to help her. "Here Ren." And lifted her up. "Ummmm…what's the cleaner for. Don't you have maids and servants here?"

"It's…Ummm….for…a ….table…in the library. It was really dusty so I decided to clean it." She lied.

"Oh well I'm going to go play with the others I'll see ya when your done cleaning." She started to walk away slowly.

"Oh ok Tea. I'll see you then." When Tea was out of sight serenity quickly took the wash cloth and sprayed the cleaner on it and wiped herself where Tea touched her. With her vigorous rubs her skin turned red.

When Serenity was done, she composed herself and walked into the game room. To see Mokuba killing Tea in a match. She looked at everyone else and saw them laughing at her. Tea the great dancer was losing to Mokuba. How cool!

When the game was over Mokuba's score was off the charts! A new record! Tea's-E. She tried to play on Oni, but it didn't work. (A/N: You have figured out my loathing for her right?)

"My turn!" Serenity said running up to the game mat.

"Do you honestly want to face me again Seren?"

She looked at him disgruntled. "Yes Mokuba. As a matter of fact I do. So bring it on. And by the way, do you ever run out of energy?"

He just shook his head and started the game. They played 321 stars, .59, Love Love Sugar, and Kick the Can. (A/N: For of my own favorite songs. Kick the Can I can do on Oni.)

This time Serenity did much better. She nearly tied with him. Nearly. So again Mokuba stayed on the mat. The winner gets to keep playing. Then Yugi went up to play. And true he is the king of Games. For either Mokuba ran out of energy-amazingly-of Yugi is really good at DDR.

So the group played and played. Every time Tea touched something, other than the mat, Serenity would sneak up behind her and clean it. She was serious about the decontaminate thing. Sadly I would too if Tea came into my house. In fact if Tea came to my house, I would burn it down. With her in it. But that's off topic.

Again the phone talked and it said: Call from Seto Kaiba. Over and over. Finally Serenity heard before Mokuba and an o get it.

"Hello?" She had to yell to get over the volume of the music.

"Serenity? What is all that noise!"

"We're playing DDR. And Yugi's winning. Before Mokuba used to be winning. And we started playing because-hey you called like ten minutes ago. And like ten minutes before that. Is something wrong?"

Serenity heard a sigh from the other end. "As a matter of fact something is. I can't make it Love. They extended the length of my trip. I have to stay longer."

"What?" It was barely a whisper but by this time she had walked out of the game room and into the library so he heard it.

"I'm so sorry Ren. But there's nothing I can do. I'm the only one fit enough to do this work."

Serenity didn't answer but started to cry silently. The door to the library opened and slowly Mokuba walked in. When he saw her crying he went to her side and took the phone seeing as she was no longer fit to talk.

"Hey bro." He greeted his brother. "Why is Ren crying like this?"

"She's crying! Oh crap what have I done?"

"What happened?"

"I can't make it for the wedding Mokuba."

The boy cringed. "Ouch Seto. After you promised? That's harsh."

"I didn't promise I said I'd try. Just tell her I'm sorry for not being there Mokuba. Tell her I do love her and I'm so sorry."

"I will but I still say you're harsh."

"What ever bro. I need to go. Bye Mokie. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye big brother."

The phone line was disconnected and Mokuba turned to Serenity, who was still bawling her eyes out. "He said he loved you and-"

"If he loves me why isn't he here? Why won't he make it in time?" She replied rudely through her tears.

"I don't know. But he does. You know that he loved you more than anything. He also said he was sorry."

"I knew we were pushing it. Guess I had just put to much faith in him coming. Did he say how long he would be?"

Mokuba shook his head and looked out the window. "He does love you though Ren. You need to know that."

"I do. I know he loves me. And I still love him. I can wait for him." She hugged herself and leaned against the chair.

'I'll wait.'

* * *

There I know it's been forever since I've updated this. But it's here now. So Kaiba's gonna be late. Or is he? Who knows? Well I do but that's another story. Anyway, sorry for the late update and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Review please.


	10. Stolen Again

Ok another chapter in the works. I'm catching up peeps. Any way, thanks to who ever is still reading my work, I know it's been a long time but I'm staying up all night so I can update it in the morning. I don't have Internet access on my comp. So I have to use my parents.

And this is random but please read it. You know how Kaiba's trench coats are super cool and are anti-gravitonic? My friends and I thought up a theory. He stuffs them with wire hangers. Then bends them into place. In case you wanted to know, that's what my friends and I think.

Here's what happened last.

The phone line was disconnected and Mokuba turned to Serenity, who was still bawling her eyes out. "He said he loved you and-"

"_If he loves me why isn't he here? Why won't he make it in time?" She replied rudely through her tears._

"_I don't know. But he does. You know that he loved you more than anything. He also said he was sorry."_

"_I knew we were pushing it. Guess I had just put to much faith in him coming. Did he say how long he would be?"_

_Mokuba shook his head and looked out the window. "He does love you though Ren. You need to know that."_

"_I do. I know he loves me. And I still love him. I can wait for him." She hugged herself and leaned against the chair._

'_I'll wait.'

* * *

_

Kaiba sat in front of his laptop as usual. This time smiling. He had just gotten off the phone with Serenity and Mokuba but thing had instead gone perfectly. He had fooled them into thinking he would be home later, when in fact he was coming home early. From working himself so hard he got all the work finished in time. But he wanted it to be a surprise. Of course.

He leaned back and reached into his pocket for a picture of Mokuba and Serenity that he had brought with him. Both were smiling in front of the beach. Serenity was wearing a brand new dress. It was some-what Spanish. Since the two were dancing it was riffling around. Most of it was black but the lining was red with a red ribbing wrapping around her waist in a V.

Mokuba was wearing a tux. The three (Kaiba was taking the picture) had ditched a gala and went to the beach instead. At that point he had just got a haircut, Mokuba I mean, so he looked quiet like Kaiba. The tux was black and the two were in the middle of a Wango. A waltz and a Tango. (Property of Princess Diaries. :D)

Kaiba smiled as he looked at the faces of his loved ones. They were smiling they were having a much better time than at the gala. Dancing to no music. Soon after Kaiba took the picture Serenity and Mokuba stopped, laughing hysterically. Serenity then walked up to Kaiba and took his hands and started dancing with him. You may wonder how Serenity accomplished this with her heels on. Well the answer is easy. She took them off before she jumped into the waves before she started dancing with Mokuba.

Kaiba thought more on how his plan was working perfectly. 'I'll go home in five days and get married in two weeks tops.' He put the picture back into his pocket and went back to work. Though not very seriously. Because there was very little left. "I love you Serenity." He said to him self.

"Calm down Ren. I'm sure every thing will be fine. Even if you can't get married when you wanted to. He'll be back soon enough for Christmas. I'm sure of it." Mokuba said with his arm around her rubbing her back. She was still crying.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks Mokuba. It means a lot."

He nodded. "Maybe we should get back to the others." The two stood up and walked back to the game room. Serenity checked her self in the mirror to make sure the traces of tears were gone. Then they entered.

Either Yugi had lost and won again, or he's never lost since the two were gone. The second one was as likely as the first. When Yugi finished beating Tristan Mokuba went onto the mat. He did how ever beat Yugi. Amazingly the King of Games lost to a Kaiba. It was close but Mokuba still one.

Then Serenity walked onto the mat. She knew she would be beaten again, Mokuba had rested and he was Mokuba. But, she won. Amazed she looked over to Mokuba and he smiled at her. He had let her win but she was still grateful. She mouthed the word thank you and stayed on the mat while Mokuba got off.

Eventually the group got tired and all went home. Serenity and Mokuba set the maids to decontaminate the house while they went to watch a movie. Serenity popped in 'The young Frankenstein' and the two laughed hysterically. (A/n: Seriously that movie is sooo funny.) When the movie was over the two said good night and went to their separate rooms.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111

The days went by and soon Kaiba's plane was arriving at the airport. Excited beyond belief Kaiba's foot tapped incessantly. Smiling broadly as the announcer lady called for fist class Kaiba stood and walked into the line. 'I'm coming my love.'

!#$&()-+)(&$#!#$&()+-)(&$#!#$&()+

Mokuba and Serenity were eating dinner late on Friday night December 20th. It was snowing and both were melancholy. "look on the bright side." Mokuba said trying to cheer both of them up.

"What bright side?" Serenity cut him off.

"That it's almost Christmas. We can spend time with Yugi and all of them." He took a bite of his Filet Mignon.

Serenity sighed at how hard Mokuba was trying to cheer her up. Then there was a knock on the door. The two looked at each other. "who could it be at this hour?" Serenity asked standing up and walking into the main hall.

She walked up to the door and looked outside the peephole, but it was too dark to see anything. Serenity undid the lock and opened the door. Immediately there was a gun in her face.

"If you scream I'll shoot." A man said. Serenity recognized the voice and gasped.

"Father? Is it you?" Serenity's eyes glanced over the alarm to the side of the door. 'Roland would get here fast enough. Oh please get here.'

Mokuba walked out of the kitchen. "Serenity. Who is it?" He too gasped when he saw the man with the gun. As with Serenity his eyes glanced at the panic button.

Serenity's father pointed the gun towards the library. "Get in there."

Neither of them moved until Mr. Wheeler cocked the gun. Then Mokuba took Serenity's arm and led her inside. Mr. Wheeler closed and locked the door once he got inside him self. Serenity looked at Mokuba distraught.

"I wish Seto was here." She whispered to him. Mokuba nodded in agreement and wrapped his arm comfortingly around Serenity. Since you know he's 18, tall, Strong, basically protective of any girl.

Then her father walked in front of them. "Well I was hoping to catch all three but you two will have to do."

"What do you want from us? We can give you anything. Money you name it, just let us go." Mokuba said sternly. He emphasized the last part.

Mr. Wheeler laughed and walked closer. "I don't want Money. You see, Mr. Kaiba, you're 'company'" He quotasized the word. "Has only done me bad. You see, I used to work there and I got fired because I was accused of stealing. Well I'm not the kind of person to do that."

"No, you only take people hostage and threaten to kill them." Mokuba said sarcastically. "look, I don't care what you want. I don't care what's happened to you, but if you hurt either of us my brother will be sure to hunt you down and kill you. So I highly recommend against it. Also, Roland is on guard at the moment so he's probably figured you are here. That would give you, I don't know, say five minutes till the cops arrive." He used the technique he learned from his brother to intimidate the man.

Mr. Wheeler glared at Mokuba. "look I'm not going to be long. I only came here for one thing." He looked at Serenity who was clinging to Mokuba. "Remember Serenity? What we did?"

She closed her eyes hurt and tried to block out what he was saying. However it didn't work. Mokuba seeing this looked at the man again. "What do you mean?"

"Oh you mean in all the time she's spent with you Kaiba brothers she hasn't told you? Serenity I'm ashamed."

"Please…don't…" Serenity pleaded with him. But again he only laughed.

"You see Mokuba, Serenity and I have quite a history together. Don't we?" He asked looking at Serenity again.

She was shaking her head with her eyes closed crying. "no….please…don't tell him…please…"

Mokuba looked down at her confused. "tell me what? Serenity? Tell me what?" He turned to Mr. Wheeler and glared. "What did you do to her!"

Tuck (A/N: I'm naming him Tuck because I'm sick of writing out the whole thing.) smirked. "why don't you tell him Serenity? I think he'll understand better."

So Mokuba looked back down at Serenity. "What?"

She let go of him and held herself. "I'm sorry Mokuba…I'm so sorry…I wanted to tell you and Seto…But I just couldn't…"

"Serenity!" Mokuba was demanding now. He wanted to know what was going on and he would find out if he had to use any force imaginable. "Tell me!"

Serenity jumped when he yelled at but slowly she looked into his eyes. Then she looked at her father. When she looked back at Mokuba she said in a whisper so her father couldn't hear. "He…Touched me Mokuba. A lot."

Mokuba sat there stunned. He looked at Serenity and started breathing heavily. Then his amazement turned to anger as he looked at Tuck. He glared as his 'brotherly' instincts came into action. He jumped up and attacked Tuck. Being caught off guard tuck didn't know what to do. He shot the gun and hit Mokuba in the shoulder.

Serenity screamed. "NOOO! Mokuba!"

Tuck walked up to her and grabbed her. He threw her over his shoulder and left Mokuba wounded on the floor. Serenity tried to struggle out but it was useless. She was take once again.

Seto walked out of the cab as it dropped him off at his house. He opened the front gate and walked along the drive way. He got to the front door and typed in his password. The door unlocked and he walked in.

He noticed things were darker and it wasn't bustling with the usual maids and butlers. Then he remembered they were on Christmas leave to be with their families. Only Roland and three others were here tonight.

"Serenity! Mokuba!" He called they're names in hope of a response. He received nothing. Confused he walked forward. "Mokuba! Serenity!" He tried again. This time he heard a muffled voice from the library.

He walked quickly towards it and threw open the door. There to his horror he saw Mokuba lying on the floor bleeding. "MOKUBA!" He dropped his things and ran towards him.

"Big brother." Mokuba said quietly.

"Mokuba what happened? Who did this?"

"Serenity…"

"Serenity did this!" Kaiba leaned back a little.

Mokuba shook his head. "No. serenity's father…He came and…took us hostage…then he took Serenity…" Mokuba was having trouble breathing.

Kaiba covered his hand over Mokuba trying to comfort him. He called for a nurse when Roland got there. But the whole time he was thinking about Serenity. 'not again…Oh please not again.'

* * *

There. End chapter. I hope you like it. Review please. Now that I started writing again. Ya'll can't hate me any more. 


	11. Now it Begins

Hey Ya'll so I really like this story right now. I know it's kinda corny but oh well I'ts my favorite right now. Hehehe sorry I'm just really happy I have straight A's except 3 classes. And that's like 3/8 so I'm happy! Any way I'm sure none of you really care but I'm listening to that really cool basketball song, if you know what I mean. I have no clue what it's called but it's the basketball song.

Oh yeah and I've realized in like all of my Y-Gi-Oh stories I change serenity's father's name like every time. I think it's funny. Sorry.

Any way here's what happened last time.

_Seto walked out of the cab as it dropped him off at his house. He opened the front gate and walked along the drive way. He got to the front door and typed in his password. The door unlocked and he walked in._

_He noticed things were darker and it wasn't bustling with the usual maids and butlers. Then he remembered they were on Christmas leave to be with their families. Only Roland and three others were here tonight._

"_Serenity! Mokuba!" He called they're names in hope of a response. He received nothing. Confused he walked forward. "Mokuba! Serenity!" He tried again. This time he heard a muffled voice from the library._

_He walked quickly towards it and threw open the door. There to his horror he saw Mokuba lying on the floor bleeding. "MOKUBA!" He dropped his things and ran towards him._

"_Big brother." Mokuba said quietly._

"_Mokuba what happened? Who did this?"_

"_Serenity…"_

"_Serenity did this!" Kaiba leaned back a little._

_Mokuba shook his head. "No. serenity's father…He came and…took us hostage…then he took Serenity…" Mokuba was having trouble breathing. _

_Kaiba covered his hand over Mokuba trying to comfort him. He called for a nurse when Roland got there. But the whole time he was thinking about Serenity. 'not again…Oh please not again.'

* * *

_

Kaiba called the ambulance and had Mokuba taken to the hospital. Mokuba told him all that happened between Tuck, Serenity and himself. Even what Tuck did to Serenity when she was younger. Kaiba was silent and leaned against the side of the ambulance. He shook his head and concentrated on Mokuba again. "How are you feeling? How much does it hurt?" He asked as they all reached the hospital.

"I'm fine Seto." He responded weakly making Kaiba even more worried. "Just worry about Serenity." The anesthetics took over Mokuba and he closed his eyes to sleep. The ambulance pulled into the parking lot and stopped right outside the Emergency Room door. They took Mokuba out of the ambulance and into the hospital. Kaiba stayed outside and pulled out his cell phone. He had to make an important call.

Joey was tired. He had to work two jobs to support him and Mai and they were starting to get him. As he pulled into the apartment complex his cell phone went off. Aggravated he tiredly reached down and picked up the phone. "What do you want?" He asked angrily into the phone.

"I need to ask you something about Serenity." Kaiba said standing just outside the hospital as to not disturb anyone in the ER. He spoke quickly trying to get to the point as son as he could, hence why he bypassed introductions.

"What about her Kaiba? You should know everything anyway." Joey was getting out of his car and walking up the steps to his apartment. He opened the door and walked in. Mai smiled at him and looked at the phone. 'Kaiba' Joey mouthed at her. Mai nodded and continued cleaning the living room.

"I need to know all about your father and what he did to her."

"Why?" Joey asked suspiciously closing his eyes part way. 'What's happened over there?' Joey asked himself wondering why Kaiba would possibly want to know.

"He took he back."

Joey's eyes widened in surprise and dropped the phone. Mai walked over to the spot where it dropped and picked up the phone. Joey had dazedly walked over to the couch and sat down. Mai put the phone to her ear and answered. "What's going on Kaiba?" Mai asked in a calm voice looking concerned over at Joey.

"Serenity was kidnapped again." Kaiba answered hurriedly.

"Kaiba, you really need to work on this protecting the one you love thing." She answered sarcastically.

"Look Mai I just need to know where Wheleer's dad lives. I have to go get her back."

Mai heard a voice in the background and Kaiba gasped. Quickly he said on the phone. "I have to go. Just call me back and tell me what you can!" He hung up and Mai looked at the phone oddly. She turned towards Joey and sat down next to him.

H was sitting with his elbows on his knees with his hands holding his head. Mai put a hand on his should and rubbed it. "I'm sure Kaiba will find her. He always does.'

Joey shook his head. "You don't understand Mai. When Ren and I were younger…our da' would beat us. He'd also…he'd touch her Mai…I'd try to stop him but…I couldn't" He began crying and Mai wrapped her arms around him.

"It's ok Joey."

"No it's not! Because now he has her again and he might, do things again." He shook his head and looked at Mai. She looked at him sadly.

"Well, where does he live Joe…your father?" She asked quietly while she felt remorse for what she knew Serenity must be going through.

Joey shook is head. "No Mai, ever since he walked out on Ren and I haven't bothered keeping in touch. Seemed kinda stupid to."

"Well there's got to be a way to find him. No one can just disappear like that. Especially if they just kidnapped the fiancée of Seto Kaiba."

The two nodded and stayed silent for the rest of the night both thinking to themselves about what Serenity was having to go through at this point and how to stop it as soon as possible. Mai, soon after midnight rolled around, went to bed as she was almost falling asleep where she was standing. Joey, however, stayed up through out the entire night. Noiselessly looking of Serenity on the fireplace.

Kaiba 

Kaiba rushed back into the hospital after the doctor told him what had happened. Mokuba had relapsed and was rushed into the operating room. Kaiba followed quickly only a few feet afterwards. Then they entered the room and Kaiba waited outside. He took a seat on the opposite side and sat stiffly.

'My life I being torn apart. Piece by agonizing piece. Why does my life have to be so hard!' He shook his head sadly and looked down at the ground. He heard footstep running by pushing a table. 'And so is some one else's.' He thought.

He looked up and watched them enter he next room. Another man was standing next to the window watching as he cried. 'Great. Now I feel obligated to go over there and have a horribly boring conversation about who is in there, how they are related, what happened, console him, and then tell him everything about Mokuba. I've been around Serenity way to much.'

Kaiba sighed and shook his head, then slowly he stood up by pushing upon his knees. The man looked over at him and nodded. Then quickly looked back at the window. Kaiba walked up to him and stood next to him looking through the window. He waited for the man to talk to him. After a few moments he did, but never looked at Kaiba.

"She's my wife. We've been married for 7 years Kaiba. Today was our anniversary. We we're driving home from Tokyo, there was a drunk driver and well…we're here."

Kaiba nodded. "I'm sorry. May I ask you're name?"

"Keo. My name is Jason Keo. I don' really need to ask yours."

Though Kaiba was sure this man was at least 15 years older than him he was still a couple inches taller. "You know what my fiancée would say to you right now." Kaiba said looking over towards Mokuba's window.

"You mean Serenity Wheeler?"

Kaiba nodded then continued. "She'd say 'I know things are scary right now, but, even when things are at there worse there is always hope. But if you don't believe in that hope, there is no chance.'"

Jason laughed and shook his head. "Yes, she was always a wise girl.'

Kaiba looked over at him confused. "How did you know her?" He asked curiously.

"I was her teacher while she was in Junior High. I teach art. She was one of my best students. Don't tell me that's her in there." Jason pointed over to Mokuba's operation room.

Kaiba shook his head. "No that's my brother. He was shot." Kaiba walked over followed by Jason. He looked in and watched the doctors continue taking out the billet. They were almost complete and Kaiba looked over at the heart rate. There was a steady mark. So though he couldn't hear it Kaiba knew Mokuba was going to be fine. He looked over at Jason and shrugged. Jason looked into the window as well.

"I hear your brother is quiet accomplished. Following in your footsteps." Jason said as he began to walk back towards his wife's window.

The doctor began stitching up Mokuba and Kaiba was relieved. 'Thank goodness…He's going to be ok. Now I can concentrate on finding Serenity again.'

Mokuba was wheeled out of the operating room and Kaiba followed. Before leaving however, he turned to face Jason. He nodded and then walked out. Jason nodded at Kaiba's retreating form.

When Mokuba was placed in a recovery room Kaiba picked up his phone again. This time he didn't mind bothering Mokuba knowing the boy would be in a sleep for a while. 'And now it begins.'

* * *

Ok so It took me about a month to get this chapter up…but ….ok I don't have an excuse but still…anyway…Here you go.

R+R please…. :D


	12. Could it Be My Fault?

Ok so I had major writers block on this until a very good reader gave me a great Idea, so I hope you don't mind that I use your suggestion and thanks for it.

Oh I have a snow day today but my bagoodness it's so cold! I'm freezing!

I do have an excuse for the late updates now. I've been doing way to many many Drama things. And singing, so by the time I get home I have to do my homework and I'm exhausted. And school comes first especially because I'm failing my American Society class. Not good. Any way, I am going to update as fast as I can and let the whole review thing go, I don't care any more. I'll just finish the stories I started then be done. Right soo…

Any way's here what happened last time.

_There was a steady mark. So though he couldn't hear it Kaiba knew Mokuba was going to be fine. He looked over at Jason and shrugged. Jason looked into the window as well._

"_I hear your brother is quiet accomplished. Following in your footsteps." Jason said as he began to walk back towards his wife's window. _

_The doctor began stitching up Mokuba and Kaiba was relieved. 'Thank goodness…He's going to be ok. Now I can concentrate on finding Serenity again.'_

_Mokuba was wheeled out of the operating room and Kaiba followed. Before leaving however, he turned to face Jason. He nodded and then walked out. Jason nodded at Kaiba's retreating form.

* * *

_

When Mokuba was placed in a recovery room Kaiba picked up his phone again. This time he didn't mind bothering Mokuba knowing the boy would be in a sleep for a while. 'And now it begins.'

Kaiba had called Joey for a particular reason. He figured Serenity's mother would know something about the situation. But seeing as Serenity never spoke about either of her parents he would have to get the information from Joey. Unhappily he began to go through his contacts list and found Joey's name. He pressed send and waited.

"What Kaiba?" Joey's voice came over the phone. The blonde didn't seem all to pleased to be talking. And Kaiba didn't really know the reason why. Sure it was Kaiba but the two had been acquaintances for a while. Both duelists sighed and began to be civilized.

"Look I intend to make this as short as humanly possible. I need to speak with your and serenity's mother." Kaiba said while looking over at Mokuba. He heard the steady beep off the heart monitor and nodded to himself.

"Why would you wanna talk ta her?" Joey asked rudely. Kaiba understood why. Serenity had told him about the feud going on between Joey and their mother. But she was the only one he could think to talk to about the situation. Seeing as this was about as far as he was willing to communicate with Joey at the moment, since Serenity wasn't around.

Joey sighed again and told him the number. Kaiba, through clenched teeth, thanked him and hung up the phone. He quickly put it away as a nurse walked in to check on Mokuba. She tinkered with the wires connecting to his body and gently squeezed the bag of some liquid, that Kaiba couldn't label, which connect to his IV. She then smile at kaiba and walked out of the room. Kaiba again pulled out his phone and looked at the time on it.

He now knew why Joey was so disgruntled to talk to him a few minutes ago. It was nearly midnight. And he had just called the guy less than an hour before. SO he wrote down serenity's mother's number so he wouldn't have to remember. Then he realized, he hardly knew about serenity's past life. He had started dating her just to bug the 'Mutt'. Then he actually started to like her. She always seemed so happy. Like nothing was wrong, but now, he knew better.

He shook his head and leaned back on the chair to stretch his back. Soon enough he was asleep on the chair.

* * *

Tuck took Serenity to the apartment he has been renting for the past three months. She was asleep as he carried her into the house. Tuck laid her down on the couch and went into the kitchen. He grabbed a beer from his fridge and went to go sit on a chair in the living room. He looked over at his and saw how much she had grown. She's changed a lot in the past 6 or so years. Matured.

He smiled and reached out to stroke her cheek. "You've gotten so beautiful. No wonder that CEO is in love with you." He took a gulp of his beer. Serenity stirred and switched onto her side. Her face showed disgruntlement and she was breathing heavily.

Serenity slept through out the whole night. Tuck didn't plan to do anything to her while she was sleeping. He finished off his drink and went into his room to sleep.

* * *

In the morning when Kaiba woke up he immediately checked his messages to see if serenity was able to escape and call him. When he had none he stood and walked up to Mokuba's bed. He looked down at his younger brother and removed the bangs that had fallen into his eyes. Kaiba shook his head in distress. 'Why does life have to be so hard!'

Mokuba stirred as Serenity did. He coughed and then opened up his eyes. He looked around the room and stopped when he saw Kaiba. He let out a weak smiled. "Hey bro." Kaiba nodded and smiled happy to know he's awake.

"Are you ok?" Kaiba asked pulling up a chair to sit down next to him. Mokuba nodded. Both brothers were quiet for a moment then Mokuba being the sweet boy he is asked.

"What about serenity?" Kaiba was silent and took a breath. He closed his eyes and tried to prevent tears from falling. Not able to get and answer out he just shook his head. Mokuba looked away not knowing what to say. He felt it was partly his fault. Because he didn't protect her.

Kaiba saw his face but didn't know what to say to convince him otherwise. All he could think to say was. "Mokuba, I know you love serenity as well. You would never do, or not do, anything to put her in a situation like this. Nothing happened that you could've prevented." Mokuba slowly nodded trying to agree with his brother.

He still felt so guilty. Now knowing what Serenity would have to experience. Again! He shook his head and closed his eyes. Kaiba out a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, but I need to go take care of some things. For Serenity." He stood and walked out of the door. Slowly he turned and waved. "See you bro."

Kaiba left and walked out of the hospital. Immediately afterwards his cell phone was at his ear. He first called his driver to come pick him up and take him over to …Joey's house. After that was arranged he began to dial the number Joey had given him the night before. It rang for a seconds hen a female voice came on.

"Hello. Kawaii residence." Mrs. Kawaii answered.

Kaiba cleared his throat. He had never spoken to Serenity's mother. He had to admit, he was in a way, nervous. "Yes. This is Seto kaiba. I need to speak to you about your daughter Serenity." His driver pulled up and kaiba got into the back. Mrs. Kawaii sighed happily.

"Oh yes! Mr. Kaiba!" She said. "I've seen you and Serenity on the news together. You looks happy together. I was so happy when Serenity told me you proposed." She smiled though Kaiba couldn't see it over the phone. Her happiness tugged at Kaiba's heart. He was soon going to bring horrible news to her.

With an inhalation of breath kaiba tried to calm his emotions. He felt the blame was to be put on his own head. Not his brother as Mokuba seems to believe. Kaiba had failed to protect her for the second time. 'If I had been just a few hours earlier.' He reprimanded him self.

"Mrs. Kawaii." He stated sadly. "I'm afraid I have bad news concerning Serenity." There was complete silence on the other end, so kaiba continued. "I'm afraid that while I was on a business trip Serenity's father came and took her."

Mrs. Kawaii gasped. "Her father…Kaiba, do you know what he has done to her?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes. I do. Look, the reason I called was I need to know everything you know about her father that you can tell me." He spoke seriously nearly tempted to use the same tone he uses with him employees when he's entrusting them with a task. But seeing that this was Serenity's mother, he resisted.

"I don't know much Kaiba." She said slowly. "But he did leave the country five years ago. Obviously he's back. But while he was here and in charge of Serenity and her brother, he beat them. He…you know what he did to Serenity. Then, as Joey told me, he just left." She told him slowly.

Kaiba nodded and began to get out of the car since he reached Joey apartment. "Do you have any idea where he could be?"

"No Kaiba. I'm sorry." She told him.

He sighed and nodded. "Would you meet me at Joey's apartment?"

"Yes. I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok." Kaiba shut his phone and walked up to Joey's apartment. He knocked on the door. He waited for a few moments for Joey or Mai to come open the door. Eventually he heard the door unlock and Joey stood there quite grungy looking. He looked as if he hadn't slept and had dark circle under his eyes. "You look horrible Mutt." Kaiba told him then walked inside.

Joey shut the door behind him not even bothering to respond to Kaiba's insult. Somewhat surprised at the lack of respond Kaiba looked at him with out his famous glare. Joey motioned for him to sit on the couch so Kaiba did and waited for Joey to join him. His soon to be brother in law sat at the chair across from him and waited. Joey sighed ad spoke. His voice was hoarse but Kaiba could understand. "Have you heard anything? About Ren?"

Kaiba shook his head slowly. "I called your mother this morning. She's coming over. After that I'm going to call the police." He looked over at the table near the couch and saw a picture of Serenity. She was smiling and had her arms around Joey and Yugi. It made Kaiba want to cry when he thought of how se must feel right now. Joey growled and shook his head. Kaiba looked over at him. "Yes Wheeler?" he asked angrily.

"This is all your fault." Joey said angrily and glared at kaiba. Kaiba leaned back against the couch appalled.

"Excuse me?" Kaiba asked. He then leaned forward a little waiting in anticipation for Joey's response. Joey looked over at serenity's picture and with venom in his voice he answered.

"Ever since she agreed to marry you, why she did I don't know, she's been in trouble constantly. She's been kidnapped, hounded by paparazzi. And now, because you went on a business trip, our father came and took her." He paused and shook his head again. "Who knows what she's going through now." Kaiba shook his head and glared right back at Joey.

"How dare you say such a thing to me." He retorted. "I love you're sister. Whether you approve or not. And I would go to the ends of the universe and back to ensure her safety." He said in a dangerously low whisper. He looked Joey right in he eyes and saw anger written on his face as well.

"Well then Kaiba," Joey told him sarcastically. "I hope you have a nice trip. Cause where Serenity isn't what I would classify as I safe." There was a knock on the door and Joey stood to get it. Kaiba stood as well knowing it was Mrs. Wheeler. Kaiba was to angry to talk to her or Joey. So as Joey opened the door and welcomed her in he walked out and said.

"I'll call the police for you." Then he walked out of the building. Mrs. Wheeler looked at his retreating form oddly then looked at Joey.

"What was that about?" She asked Joey shook his head and walked back into the apartment followed by his mother. They walked in and talked about serenity's situation.

Kaiba angrily got inside his limo that had waited for him while he talked to Joey. He told the driver to go back to the hospital and then pulled out his cell. He dialed 911 (A/N: I don't know what the emergency number is in Japan s it's going to be 911) and a female answered. "Hello. Please state your emergency."

"I'd like to report a kidnapping." Kaiba said coolly. The lady nodded though he couldn't see.

"And who is missing? Also how long ago did this take place?" She asked him. Pulling out a pen to write down everything.

"It happened last night. And her name is serenity Wheeler." He informed her as he remembered Joey's accusation. Could it be his fault? Did he really fail to protect the woman he loves? He shook his head and listened to the lady.

"Oh poor girl. This is the second time since she's become engaged t that mister Kaiba." The lady said not aware of who she was speaking to. Kaiba didn't say anything as he as once again told he wasn't good enough for her in a round about way. "Well sir, I'll file this and we'll get right on top of it."

"Thanks." He said then hung up his phone. E thought about Serenity. Ever since they had been engaged, she's been put in situations that she normally wouldn't. Reporters, kidnappings, raping. How could he do that to her? 'No! It's not my fault. I've always saved her when she got in trouble. We belong together.'

They reached the hospital and Kaiba quickly got out. He walked in and went straight to Mokuba's room. 'Serenity. He can't take away your purity.' He thought. As he walked into Mokuba's room. His brother was sleeping so Kaiba quietly took a seat next to his bed.

* * *

Ha finally got it out! So sorry for the wait. Really I am. I just have been getting ready for spring break. I'm going to China! I'm so excited.

So, review please.


	13. To Save The One You Love

_"Oh poor girl. This is the second time since she's become engaged t that mister Kaiba." The lady said not aware of who she was speaking to. Kaiba didn't say anything as he as once again told he wasn't good enough for her in a round about way. "Well sir, I'll file this and we'll get right on top of it."_

_"Thanks." He said then hung up his phone. E thought about Serenity. Ever since they had been engaged, she's been put in situations that she normally wouldn't. Reporters, kidnappings, raping. How could he do that to her? 'No! It's not my fault. I've always saved her when she got in trouble. We belong together.'

* * *

_

They reached the hospital and Kaiba quickly got out. He walked in and went straight to Mokuba's room. 'Serenity. He can't take away your purity.' He thought. As he walked into Mokuba's room. His brother was sleeping so Kaiba quietly took a seat next to his bed.

When Serenity woke with a pounding headache. She didn't want to open her eyes but knew that the lumpy couch she was laying on was not anything you would find in the Kaiba mansion. She raised her hand to her head and sighed. "I feel like I was hit by a truck." She mumbled to herself. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around the familiar apartment. "Oh no." Serenity said. It was the same apartment where she and Joey once lived with their father.

She reached up to try to fiddle with the tracking necklace Kaiba had given her, however she found it wasn't there. Her heart skipped a beat and sat up immediately. Her hand ran around her neck looking for a chain how ever no chain hung. She quickly stood and ran into the all to familiar bathroom and looked into the mirror. To her horror her neck was bare. How was Kaiba supposed to know she wasn't at the mansion if she didn't have her necklace? She'd still be with Pegasus right now if it wasn't for it.

With a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach she reached for her second comforter. Her engagement ring. She took it off and twirled it around in her fingers. She raised it up to her eye level and looked at it with tears in her eyes. She stared at the silver band and thought of Kaiba. Then her gaze shifted over to the counter with a telephone resting on top. "of course." She said and walked over there. She picked up the receiver and started too dial Kaiba's number but before she realized that the phone was dead she remembered that Kaiba wasn't in Japan.

He's still on his business trip and he doesn't like to be called. She looked at the clock and did some easy calculations in her head to find out that he would be sleeping right now. Slowly she put the receiver back down and looked at the door. "Should I hope?" She asked quietly. Slowly she walked over to the white door and places her hand on the handle. Cautiously she turned the handle and opened the door. The light from outside flooding her view. Then, the light was blocked by a body.

Mokuba had been recovering well. He had been switched out of ICU and into recovery last night and Kaiba followed with a smile. At least something was going his way. Now that Mokuba was getting better he could concentrate on Serenity more. And on what Joey had told him. His fiancée had been missing for three days now. Three agonizing days. Kaiba didn't dare think about what she's been going through. Shaking it from his mind he concentrated back on his brother.

Currently the brothers sat in a hospital room silently. Mokuba was sitting up in his bed while playing a game on Kaiba's laptop. The shouts of success or failure could be heard along with Kaiba's still silence…if that makes sense…Kaiba was sitting next to his brother in a hard chair with his arms crossed. He couldn't see what his brother was playing and didn't care much either. Against his will his mind had wandered back to what Joey had told him.

"This is all your fault. Ever since she agreed to marry you, why she did I don't know, she's been in trouble constantly. She's been kidnapped, hounded by paparazzi. And now, because you went on a business trip, our father came and took her."

Kaiba couldn't deny it either. How could he say it didn't happen when…it did. He shook his sadly. What made it worse was that that emergency response woman said the same thing. Though not as accusing.

"_Oh poor girl. This is the second time since she's become engaged to that mister Kaiba."_

'Maybe it would be best if I did just end it. Of course I still have to find her. I can't leave her stranded.' He thought then looked at his brother. 'He would be ashamed if I backed out on her…but with out me she'd be so much safer. She could be happy with any one anyway. She doesn't need me. Even if I do need her.'

Mokuba noticed his brother's oddness and closed the laptop to looked at his older brother. "What's wrong Seto?" He asked. Kaiba looked at him again and sighed.

"Mokuba, what if I told you that…it would be in Serenity's best interest…for the two for us not to be together?" He said slowly. He then looked away not being able to look his brother in the eye.

Mokuba gasped slightly and looked down at his blanket. "I'd think you were out of your mind." He answered and looked back at his brother. 'What is he thinking?' Mokuba thought. "Why are you saying that Seto?"

Kaiba sighed again and raised his arms to rest his elbows against the rail of Mokuba's bed. He put his head in his hands and shook it. "Because she'd be better off with out me." He said quietly. Slowly he stood and Mokuba raised his head to watch him. "I'll be back tonight Mokuba." He said as he walked towards the door. He turned the handle and with a slight pause nodded to himself and his decision then walked out of his brother's room.

Mokuba sighed and shook his head after Kaiba left. He leaned against his pillow and opened up the laptop again. "I hope you don't make a mistake big brother. You really can't lose her." He then continued playing his game with his feelings a little different than the success he was experience in the game. Eventually he just quit and closed it again. He just couldn't let Kaiba give Serenity away to find some one else to love. He had to stop this.

"So Mother…" Joey began trying to ignore the argument they just had. His voice was forcibly calmed and his head bent down in frustration. "What do _you _think we should do? The police are coming over in a half an hour. They'll help. So…" He looked up at the prim woman who he resented. Though he had to cast those feelings aside for Serenity's sake.

"What do we know about your father?" she asked. She crossed her legs and sat stiffly. Across from her on the couch in Joey's apartment sat her son and his wife. She threw Mai a disdainful look and rolled her eyes. She didn't approve of the woman wearing something that didn't reach below her knees. Knowing that they were married but didn't know about the happy part made her think Joey had , got her pregnant, she didn't take into consideration that fact that there was no child running around and Mai had a very flat stomach, so had no choice but to marry her. Little did she know they loved each other truly with all their heart.

"Mrs. Wheeler…." Mai started but stopped when the mother glared at her with the same intensity that Kaiba had used to make men three times older himself run from his office. Mai stopped and leaned back against the chair upset that she evidently wasn't allowed to speak in this conversation.

"Ma, don' do dat?" Joey said angrily. "Mai has every right to speak about this." He defended his wife as he wrapped an arm around her.

"She isn't involved in this issue." Mrs. Wheeler said just as angrily. Joey's frown deepened and he glared at his mother.

"She is just involved in this 'issue' as you are." He leaned forward and dropped his arm from around Mai. Mrs. Wheeler leaned in as well and glared back at her son. It was silent for a time until Mrs. Wheeler huffed and leaned back again. She sighed and stood.

"Look, you know more about this than I do so why don't you talk to them. I'll be on my way." She said and grabbed her purse to walk out the door. Joey and Mai sighed and looked at each other. Mai started rubbing his back as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Joey." Mai said automatically pinning the blame of the unsuccessful encounter with Joey's mother on herself. Joey looked over at her and shrugged.

"It's not you fault dear." He said then gave her a quick kiss. "Don' worry about it." He said and then stood. "I just don't know how the cops are going to help find Seren." He worried aloud. Mai stood and gave him a hug from behind.

"We'll find her. Remember, Kaiba's back early, he'll be a great help." She told him.

"Yeah but Mai…Serenity doesn't even know he's back. She was taken a few hours before remember?" He asked. He quickly turned his head as there was a knock on the door. He sighed and went to answer it. When he opened the door Yugi stood there with a small group of police men behind him. At first it almost looked as if Yugi was being arrested but the blonde knew that Yugi was probably standing there as the police came. The small man wanting to check up on his friends.

Mrs. Wheeler just pushed her way past the policemen and got into her car parked at the curb. She no longer wanted anything to do with her son. 'Sluty' wife and all. She wouldn't interfere with finding her daughter, Serenity she held with as much respect as possible even if she thought she was marrying Kaiba for his money, but she wouldn't aid in their search anymore. The policemen entered and so did Yugi to comfort his hurting friends.

Serenity gasped and stood petrified in her spot. But before he began approaching her to make her go inside again she caught a glimpse of where she was. As if she didn't know before. She had forgotten the address of course, but he quick glance at the street sign brought everything back. 75 Sakura Dr. on the poorer part of town and her a Joey's old home. Luckily once _he _left the went to the better , safer, side of domino.

Serenity looked down as he pushed her back into the living room she once laid in. The back of her legs hit the couch and she gasped again then quickly looked behind her. Tuck chuckled and shook his head. "So Sleeping Beauty has woken up?" he asked scornfully. Serenity quickly maneuvered around the couch and stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. Tuck reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver chain. "Have you been wondering where you lover is?" He asked her again.

The chain was of course Serenity's necklace. The red head gasped and placed her hand over heart. She should've known that's where it went but still to see the truth was still shocking. Serenity didn't answer his question. She knew where he was. Roughly actually. She couldn't pinpoint his exact position but knew he was on a business trip. Not here for her. Tuck smirked and put the necklace back into his pocket. The was a knock on the door

Tuck turned while Serenity Grimaced. It could only be one of his friends who liked to explore her as a child. She closed her eyes and ran around the other side of the couch. A few seconds later Tuck and his friend walked back in. The other's name was James. Serenity sadly remembered him a lot. Serenity backed up against the wall as they approached from both sides of the couch. Smirking wickedly at her. She closed her eyes again and waited for the perfect time. She reached behind her and gently grabbed the lamp. Everything mattered in timing and her guts. She had to run as fast as she could. Then she just might be free.

Kaiba walked around the Domino Park. It was peaceful and quiet. Much unlike the inner workings of his brain. He was thinking terribly deeply about Serenity and what he had to do to her. It's not like he wanted to, but for her own good he had to end their relationship. He knew that Mokuba would try to come up with reasons for him to reconsider, as would serenity, also his relations to the 'nerd herd' would be depleted for ever. Isn't that what he wants. But not at the cost of Serenity.

But NO! It would be selfish of him to keep Serenity around after all he's put her through. Wouldn't it? He'd only be hurting in the long run. And who knows? Maybe their relationship wouldn't have worked out anyways. They would've fought a lot. His thoughts told him. However he knew that wasn't true. He would've swallowed any amount of pride for her. But he wouldn't have to.

He looked up at the sunny sky. It was near two in the afternoon and many people were out walking in the park. He past by couples and knew he and Serenity would never do that again. He felt a pang in his heart and wondered if he would be able to go through with it. And how would he tell her? He hadn't thought about that part before. He would have to break it to her somehow. Wait! He would make her want to leave him. Yell at her, push her away, do anything he can to make her hate him. Having her hate him is better than having her dead.

He looked over at the playground. There were kids swinging and giggling as they gave each other under-doggies. He used to push Serenity sometimes. When ever they wanted to get in touch with their childish side. Then they would continue walking around the park holding hands. Cuddling close together if it got to cold. He shook his head and tried to forget. Forget everything between him and Serenity. Forget all the things he wouldn't have. He couldn't have because people didn't think he deserved it.

He didn't deserve privacy. He didn't deserve a girlfriend. He didn't deserve the truth being told about him in the paper. He didn't deserve a wife. He didn't deserve a family. He didn't deserve…a life. He had to be Kaiba. Only Kaiba. Kaiba the CEO. Kaiba the arrogant ruthless murderer. Kaiba the machine. Not a man. No one. No one like that existed. Serenity squashed that personality long ago. How could he be some one he wasn't. Serenity taught him it was better to be hated for who you are than be loved for some one your not. But it doesn't matter for him, he's hated both ways.

He shook his head and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He knew he shouldn't be loitering around like this. Not until Serenity was found. It wouldn't be fair to her. But, isn't he not suppose to be fair. He has to make her hate him. Make her loath him. Make her safe. Anything to make Serenity safe. After the four years of their dating he's never wanted anything more. So, he would go through a life of torment so she could be safe. Remember, Kaiba is human after all.

HAHHAAHAHAH! It's been like forever but I've been super busy studying for finals. And my left hand is useless so I can't type with it. Annoying huh? That's why it took me so long to get this out. But it's almost done. I'm a bit torn up for the ending though. I have two ideas of what I want to do but I don't know which yet. But it'll be worth it. Don't worry.

So Review please, I know I've probably lost a lot of readers with my inconsistency of updating and all but PLEASE!…oh! I've moved AGAIN! The second time in a year…it's so annoying…but still I like this house better. It has carpet. My old one was hard floors and trust me…people say they want them but after a little bit they get really not fun. Carpet is soooo much better. I'm telling ya. Well……I have another update as soon as possible. It's summer so I should get more on track. Since I don't have much planned guess what'll take up my time?

So until next time.


	14. Safe At Last

_He shook his head and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He knew he shouldn't be loitering around like this. Not until Serenity was found. It wouldn't be fair to her. But, isn't he not suppose to be fair. He has to make her hate him. Make her loath him. Make her safe. Anything to make Serenity safe. After the four years of their dating he's never wanted anything more. So, he would go through a life of torment so she could be safe. Remember, Kaiba is human after all._

* * *

Serenity held the lamp tightly and waited for him to approach. As he got close enough Serenity lifted her arm and brought it down as hard as she could upon his head. She heard a sickening thump then crash as the lamp broke in her hands. The glass cut her but momentarily she ignored it. Now acting upon instinct Serenity raced past the temporarily stunned Tuck and to the door. She threw it open with her bleeding hand and ran down the stairs that led to the outside.

She reached the street that was covered in the recently fallen snow. As she continued her running she heard the door of her apartment slam and looked back temporarily. She saw the two men running after her. She didn't gasp in surprise. She expected them to follow. And in fact hoped they would. This way she might be able to find a police officer and have them arrested for good. She cradled her wounded hand against her stomach and continued running. She needed to find a place with plenty of people. And she knew just the one. The Sakura Park.

Serenity ran along the street her feet almost slipping with every step. As she breathed out heavily she could see the moisture from her breath turn into fog immediately against her face. She turned quickly and her feet slipped out from underneath her. Her body crashed against the concrete sidewalk. She quickly gained control again and used her hands to push herself up again. As she did she saw them getting closer. She grunted and continued running. She noticed there was a lack of people on the streets of Domino. But she was close to the park now. She could see now. Just further up the street.

Kaiba continued his sulk in the park. His shoes made a scruffing noise against the snow and the concrete. His hands were still deep in his pockets and his head bowed down. The cold was getting through his trench coat and chilling his skin however. He didn't want to stay outside much longer. So he wouldn't walk home. He pulled out one hand out of his pocket and along with it came his cell phone. He put it against his ear and said in his business tone 'Winston'. He then waited for the phone to ring and Winston to pick up.

"Yes sir?" An obeying voice answered on the other side.

"I need you to pick me up at Sakura park on the east side." Kaiba ordered quickly.

"Yes sir." He answered the same way however this time unquestionably. The call ended and Kaiba put the phone back into his pocket. He saw only four other people in the park now. The children had all been sent home by their parents and most of the others must have been run off by the chill that set in. Kaiba took a deep breath and let it out slowly. The fog formed outside of his mouth and he looked forward. He could see the each of the park in sight and knew his driver would be there soon.

Serenity was approached the park at the east entrance. Her hand was beginning to ache regardless of the fact that the chill and her lack of protection from it made her hand numb. The blood had stopped running from the gashes the glass left but the red substance still covered her hand.

She panted heavily not used to running like this. The gate was close however and she quickly turned and ran into the park. When she looked up she stopped however. She stopped all functions. Breathing included. There was the sight she'd been hoping to see for days. Kaiba nonchalantly walking towards the gate. He didn't seem to notice her so she yelled once she regained the gift of thought. "SETO!" She screamed.

Kaiba heard his name called out in a familiar voice. He looked up quickly and saw Serenity standing just inside the gate the park. As she did he stopped breathing and his heart skipped a few beats. His face then broke into a wide smile and he breathed and they sounded as if he was about to cry. And he nearly was. The joy inside of him at the moment was too much to speak of. He quickly ran to her and she ran to him.

When they reached each other Kaiba wrapped strong supportive arms around her and took in how cold she felt. He brought her body as close as he could to his and bent his head to kiss the top of hers. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes and he did his best to hold them in. Serenity wasn't as successful. Tears were already streaming down her face as she wrapped her arms around Kaiba's chest. Her head was buried in his chest and she smiled happily. "Seto…" She said again this time not in a yell. The thought of her pursuers was far from her mind now. For she was safe. And nothing could happen while she was in Kaiba's arms.

Kaiba kissed her head again and smiled. "Serenity…I was so worried. Everyone was." He whispered to her. In his peripheral vision he saw his limo and Serenity's pursuers get in front of the gate. He looked up at them and gave them one of his famous glares. He made sure to memorize both of their faces and would remember to send out a warrant for their arrest once he got home again. He stroked Serenity's hair gently and continued watching as they walked past the park.

His driver got out of the car and walked to the side Kaiba was on and waited for him to arrive. He smiled a bit as he noticed that Serenity was there as well. The girl was safe. He was glad. Kaiba slowly started pushing Serenity towards the limo. "Let's get out of this cold. We'll talk once we're inside." He offered and she nodded. She sniffled a bit and raised her hand to wipe away the tears that remained on her face. She forgot that that hand had blood covering it. The crimson liquid smeared onto her cheek.

Kaiba looked down at her and shocked when he saw it. "Serenity!" He exclaimed and rubbed at her cheek. Then bragged her hand and looked at it. He saw the shards of glass still embedded in her skin and gasped. "Come on. Let's get in." He said and nearly pushed her into the limo. As they sat Winston closed the door and got back into the drivers seat making a slow but steady pace back to the mansion. Kaiba still held Serenity's hand with one of his while the other rummaged around the mini fridge for a bottle of water. He also ripped off a piece of his coat and then let go of her hand. He opened the bottle in a hurry and poured it onto Serenity's hand. She gasped a bit in pain but was glad he didn't use the alcohol that was right next to him.

"I'm fine Seto…" Serenity said in a soft voice not wanting to be a bother. Kaiba just raised his eyebrows at her in shock.

"Serenity…look at your hand." He told her then gently began rushing his clothes to wipe off the shards of glass. Serenity grimaced and held in a shout of pain. She tried yanking her hand back towards her but Kaiba's grip on it was harsh. "Sorry but it has to be done." He told her in a sympathetic voice. Serenity nodded and took deep breaths keeping her eyes tight shut.

Kaiba continued cleaning out her hand. Adding more water when necessary. Then he patted on it and ripped another strip off. He wrapped it around her hand and tight it tightly. "That'll be good until we get home and have real bandages." He said surely. Serenity opened her eyes again and smiled.

"Thanks…" She said still in a soft voice. She had to admit she was still in shock of being kidnapped and also finding Kaiba. She gave a sigh and leaned back against Kaiba. He wrapped his arms around her and noticed she was shivering slightly. He let go with one arm and pushed a button turning on the seat warmers. Soon enough the seat was radiating heat and Serenity's shivering decreased. She closed her eyes tiredly and yawned a bit.

"I'm so happy…Seto. I was so afraid." Serenity said chocking a bit through tears. "I thought I was never going to be free…" She admitted a salty liquid now running down her cheeks. Kaiba bowed his head again and whispered into her ear lovingly.

"Shhh…Serenity that doesn't matter anymore. Because your safe again." Kaiba told her comfortingly. He stroked her hair lovingly and kissed her cheek. He held her close and tried to stop her shaking body. Serenity moved her head slightly and looked up at him. She smiled and sniffled to prevent her nose from running.

The driver approached the mansion and pulled past the gate. The intercom came on into the back compartment of the limo. "Sir we've arrived." Winston told him then cut off the connection. Kaiba nodded and gently pushed Serenity back.

"We're home." He told her lovingly. Her raised a hand to stroke her cheek and wipe away her tears. Serenity smiled and nodded. The limo came to a stop and not waiting for Winston to get the door for him Kaiba quickly opened it and got out. He then turned around and helped Serenity out of the limo. The re-head looked up at the mansion and smiled softly. She let out a relieved breath which fogged immediately outside her mouth.

Kaiba gently took her arm and started helping her up to the door. Serenity gladly took the help and held onto him. When the two got inside Serenity looked around once more as if it was her first time in the familiar mansion. "Home…" She said quietly. Suddenly there were pounding footsteps coming down the stairs. All Serenity could tell was a black streak of hair whizzed up before she was tackled into a death hug. She laughed a little. "Hello Mokuba." She said hugging him back.

He looked up at her smiling. "I can't believe it! Winston called saying Seto found you!" He yelled happily then hugged her again. "It's so wonderful your ok! We were all so worried." He said energetically. As he was still hugging her he gave Kaiba a look to let him know that he was still disappointed in his decision of what to do with serenity.

Kaiba simply returned the look and led Serenity out of his brother's arms. "Would you like to get into some clean clothes?" he asked her smiling with his eyes shinning. He started helping her walk back up to her room.

Serenity nodded. "thank you Seto." She said in a quiet timid voice. It hadn't yet sunk in that she was home. She smiled as she held onto the railing with one hand. "I still can't believe I'm home…" She whispered a little as they reached the top of the stairs. Kaiba smiled down at her and nodded happily. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad your back my dear." He told her with affection. They reached the correct level and turned down the hallway. He walked up to her door and opened it for her. Serenity walked through smiling at him. She then turned and smiled at the things in her room and their familiarity. Tears welled up in serenity's eyes happily. She immediately walked to the closet after her looking was over. She went through her things for a new pair of clothing and started to the bathroom that attached to her room. She paused when she saw Kaiba still standing somewhat awkwardly at the doorway. Her cheeks reddened as she then thought of something.

She stopped walking to the bathroom and looked at him. She motioned her head towards the door and whispered. "Want to come along?" She asked him a bit nervously. Kaiba knew he shouldn't. He knew serenity wouldn't have offered if she knew that he was going to break up with her. The temptation was so alluring though…oh how he wanted to share this with her. But he quickly shook his head. "No…I have to…go…alert your brother and friends." He said quickly and before she could respond he turned and closed her door behind him as he left her room.

Serenity looked a bit confused at his actions and shook her head slightly. Her clothes were held gently in her left arm as she opened the bathroom door and walked onto the tile flooring. She placed her clothes on the counter and walked to the large porcelain shower and bath combo. "Seto's been acting odd…Well…I suppose he IS acting odd." She corrected herself in a soft voice as she turned on some warm water. She began taking off her very dirty articles of clothing and steps into the shower.

Kaiba sighed again as he walked down the stairs and went into his office. He sat at his chair behind his desk and looked at the sleeping screen of his computer. He moved the mouse around slightly and it quickly blinked to life. As he opened a program he also pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. He pressed the send button and scrolled down the list of recent calls. Found Joey's number and pressed send once again. He rose the phone up to his eat and then started his work to distract himself from id future break up with Serenity.

The phone had rung a few times and was answered with him still in his somewhat daze. Joey repeated her answered in a somewhat questionable tone and Kaiba jumped and cleared his throat. "Yes it's me Kaiba." He answered professionally. It was obvious that on the other end of the line Joey was hopeful.

"Yes Kaiba?" He asked trying to sound like his usual self but was failing miserably.

"I found your sister." Kaiba said quickly before moving the phone away from his ear to protect them from Joey's exclamations of joy. They were still heard very clearly. All Kaiba understood before the line went dead was him saying he'd be right over. Kaiba placed the phone back in his pocket and waited for Serenity to get out of the shower with a fresh set of clothes.

_My love is back…but she'll soon be gone for good. _Kaiba thought to himself with tears in his eyes.

* * *

Finally I got this out! It took me so long! Months….i will start to write again more often though…so yeah…. 


	15. I was Wrong

Serenity wrapped the towel around her tightly and tried her hair off with the blow dryer. She felt so comfortable to be back in Kaiba's mansion. Not to mention safe and loved. She sighed contently and swished her hair back as it dried. She dried herself off with the towel wrapped around her and dressed into clean clothes. She slipped out of the bathroom and walked up to Seto.

She smiled up at him and gently wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Seto…I can't stop thanking you for saving me…if you hadn't of been in that park…" She whispered and buried her face in his chest.

Seto went to hug her as a reflex but stopped himself. "Get out of my house." He said simply in a stern tone. His heart was heavy enough. He didn't want to prolong the inevitable. Serenity let go of his slowly and looked up at him her face showing her clear confusion.

"What did you just say?" She asked him softly a bit hurt by his words. He's never spoken to her like that. That's his business tone. And he promised her he'd never speak to her like a business partner. Or a lesser at his company. And he was now breaking that promise.

"get out…of my house." He repeated slower and took a step back. "You've given me enough bad publicity. And oh…I would like my ring back…" He said sternly giving her a cold glare. One that serenity has never actually seen before, at least not directed at her.

Serenity gasped a bit and felt tears swelling up. "You're leaving me?" She asked trying to comprehend. She placed a hand over her heart and looked up at him slowly. "Why? Seto I've given you plenty of bad publicity before…" She said not really wanting to name incidents where she's embarrassed him or his company.

Kaiba crossed his arms and looked down at her coldly. "yes, I'm leaving you. Because this is the last straw. My company, or I, can't take another bad mark against us because of your work." He said to her. He grabbed her hand roughly and pulled off the ring. He then pointed to the door. "Now leave…I'll have Roland deliver your thins to you in the morning." He ordered.

Serenity stuck her chin in the air and scoffed. "well fine." She muttered and spun on her heel. She paused for a moment and jerked a bit as her heart dropped. Tears began streaming down her face as she couldn't hold them back any longer. She shook her head quickly then ran out of the room.

* * *

Kaiba collapsed once she was gone. He fell to his knees and punched the ground breathing hard. "Serenity…If only you knew." He whispered crying himself. He felt such a horrible pain in his chest and looked down at the floor. Slowly he stood again and walked to the side of his bed where a picture of serenity sat on his bedside table. He placed his hand on the top then slammed it down and sat on his bed.

* * *

Serenity ran down the stairs and accidentally tripped and hit the hard marble floor. She gasped as the pain shot through her but picked herself up quickly. With tears still running down her cheeks she pushed open the front doors and ran past a rather confused Roland. "Ms. Wheeler!" He yelled trying to see what was wrong but she kept running.

She ran out the front gates that opened for her and then up the street. Only once she was a block away did she stop running. She slowed and eventually stopped moving all together. She panted heavily and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked around and slowly shook her head. "That…that pompous…stuck up…jerk!" She said and that was all she could really think of.

She walked up to a pay phone and pressed for the operator. "Connect me to Joey Wheeler." She demanded. She heard a few clicks and then the phone began ringing. She waited impatiently and sniffled as she tried to control her crying. "Hurry and pick up!" She demanded angrily. And then he did.

"Joey wheeler." He answered in his heavy accent. "Who is this?" He asked obviously confused.

"Joey it's me serenity!" She yelled quickly holding the phone to her mouth.

"Ahh REN! Kaiba said he found you! We were all about to come over. They're all out in the car." He explained laid back.

Serenity shook her head quickly beginning to cry again. "joey no! It's over joey! He left me!" She yelled desperately. "I'm using a pay phone about a block from his mansion…please come pick me up…" She begged him crying desperately.

Joey gasped but nodded on the other end. "we'll be right there." He said seriously and would get the rest of the story later. The line disconnected and serenity hung up. She sighed and leaned back sniffling a bit.

Kaiba looked up slowly still crying. "Fuck…" He whispered to himself realizing he just made the worst mistake of his life. He stood quickly and ran out as well. Roland was jogging up the stairs but Kaiba knocked him over.

"Sir!" the guard yelled trying to get his attention but Kaiba ignored him as well. The CEO ran out of his mansion and chased after Serenity. He saw her at a payphone and ran up to her.

"I made a mistake." He said quickly before she had the chance to say anything. Serenity looked up at him red faced but pushed him away. "Serenity! I was just trying to protect you…all I said back there was a lie." He said desperately. "Being married to me will just make life dangerous for you…I don't…_cant_ let anything happen to you…I love you…" He said holding his hands on her shoulders heavily.

Serenity looked at him oddly. "Why couldn't you just tell me? And be honest with me?" she asked him looking up at him seriously slowing her tears.

Kaiba let go of him and threw his hands in the air. "I don't know!" He exclaimed holding his head desperately. "I thought it was the only way to protect you…" He admitted. "You're my life…my love…your everything." He said to her. "Forgive me and take me back." He pleaded handing the ring back to her.

Serenity was really confused. She slowly took the ring from him and sighed and stopped. "Make up your mind before I take this back. For I love you Seto…and you broke my heart right now." She said to him seriously.

"And I'm sorry…Serenity I can't lose you…I need you by my side…" He said and kissed her deeply. "I'm sure this what I want…I'll assign Roland to be your bodyguard at all times…I'll make sure your safe just please…please be my wife." He said at a whisper in the end once again crying.

Serenity nodded and took the ring from him then slipped it on her fingers once more. "Oh Seto…please…never scare me like that again!" She yelled upset crying heavily then wrapping her arms around him tightly quickly forgetting the alarm call she sent to Joey.

Squeals of a tire were heard down the street and a car stuffed full of people stopped abruptly next to the two. Joey jumped out of the driver's seat and ran to Kaiba angrily. "What the fuck is wrong with you!? How could you do this to her you fucking bastard!?!!" He said and pulled his arm back to punch Kaiba.

"JOEY!" Serenity yelled and grabbed his arm. "It's ok…we worked it out." She said softly and Joey glared at Kaiba.

"I dun care sis! He made you cry! He broke up with ya he lost his chance!" He yelled pushing Serenity aside. Serenity gasped and Kaiba laughed a little.

"What? You intend to fight me?" He asked looking down on Joey. Joey nodded and went to punch him again. But as his hand lurched forward Kaiba reached his own hand out and caught the fist. "I don't think so." He said and pushed Joey back simply.

Their friends in the car piled out and walked up to them. "What's going on?" Yugi demanded the three of them.

Serenity turned to him and sighed. "Nothing…Just a misunderstanding…" She said softly and held onto Joey's arm. "Everything's ok." She said tensely. Kaiba smirked at him triumphantly.

Joey calmed and shrugged a bit. "Fine…when are ya getting married anyways?" He asked looking between the two of them.

Serenity returned to Kaiba's side and held onto his hand with a shrug. "I don't know…but either way…we're going to turn in for the night." She said and smiled at everyone who was there. "thanks for coming to see me…but I would like some sleep…we'll have a party tomorrow in Kaiba's back yard alright?" She offered to them. "And celebrate for real." She said.

Kaiba groaned a bit but serenity squeezed his hand tightly and he stopped. The other's nodded and went back into the car. Joey gave Serenity another hug. "I'll see ya tomorrow sis ok? And If anything happens…just call and I'll come runnin'…always." He said to her smiling. He then went and began driving everyone home.

Serenity and Kaiba sighed and walked back into his mansion. Roland was waiting with a raised eyebrow. "well? What happened?" He asked.

The two laughed a bit and walked inside allowing Roland to follow. Serenity told him the story and he nodded. "I see…well…I'm happy for you two…and I would be glad to be your personal body guard Ms. Wheeler." He said hugging her softly. Serenity nodded and gave him a hug back.

Roland then went back to his rounds. Serenity and Kaiba walked up to his room and both sat on his bed with a sigh. "well how about that for a day?" He asked her softly giving her another kiss.

Serenity giggled a little and kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you Seto Kaiba…and let me tell you…it's been some adventure being your fiancé…" she whispered with a large sigh. She leaned back a bit and closed her eyes.

Kaiba laughed a bit and moved so the two of them were lying underneath the blankets. "Well you wont have to worry about that anymore, for you'll be my wife. And I'm sure they'll be less of an adventure." He said laughed a bit wrapping his arms around her.

Serenity giggled again and laid her head on his chest. She closed her eyes softly and nodded a bit with a yawn. "Let's hope not Seto…Let's hope not…" She whispered. And with that, they drifted off to sleep. Now together for good. And safe from danger.

_**FIN**_


End file.
